Screams
by saropilise
Summary: Smut, lemon, yaoi...Basically I added a random chick to the mix, gave her a small back story, and made her have a 3-way with Eruri. Originally planned as a oneshot for the first 3 chapters but by request will be doing an actual plot for the next ones. I guarantee in each chapter there shall be smut/porn in words sort of thing. (VERY HEAVY SMUT/PORN/LEMON/YAOI, WHATEVER YOU CALL IT)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, first off i want to say that Katie is not me. I had a dream where i was my friend, Beth and basically this happened so i felt the need to write a smut with Eruri and Beth who really ships it (honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if actually did this in the snk world) But changed the name. (why katie? idk i thought it could be funny to have my favourite demigod from pjo that i created in it) Anyway... hope you enjoy it! ;) You can insert your name for katie's if you want, i defiantly would_

_ps. this is more for her and myself so dont hate it, its mostly a head cannon look, i know its cliche as fuck, but i dont really care anymore._

* * *

"Oh shit! Sorry!" Katie sputtered as she picked up the cleaning supplies she had knocked out of her friend's hands. Levi shook his head with a small smile. "It's fine. I actually wanted to talk to you." Levi stated as Katie handed back the feather duster and sterilizers. "Uh... sure. What about?" Levi starred at her, expressionless for a second. Katie returned the stare with a hint of confusion when out of nowhere Levi burst into action and wrapped his arms around her waist for a tight hug.

"You said once you could handle yourself in any situation." Levi mumbled through Katie's shoulder, as she was a tall young woman, nearly 6 feet. "Don't you ever lie to me again." He breathed. Katie stood there, stunned by his words. She got caught up in killing a titan so much one of the military police had accidentally shot her 3 times the previous day. When Katie fell, Levi dropped everything to catch her, leaving several of his squad members to die. He did it without any emotion then, it was just a reflex to him. Luckily, her wounds weren't too serious. One bullet hit her shoulder, another her side, and the last had grazed her stomach.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I can't say I expected to be shot fighting titans, so I didn't have my guard up." Levi's mouth widened into a smirk that no one could see as his face was buried in her shoulder. Levi pulled away from the embrace and continued down the hall in the opposite direction of Katie.

_Because you're my friend. _

Whenever Levi questioned Katie sharing her rations or paying off his tab at the local pub, that had been her answer. She had never heard Levi even say the word "friend" to anyone, let alone call someone that. Then again, she had seen what happened between him and Erwin not to long ago. That was defiantly "friendly." Katie chuckled to herself as she opened the door to the bathroom and threw the clothes she was carrying to the side, along with her towel.

The hot water poured down on her head, trickling down her tattoos.

Katie's scream filled the air as the bullets rippled through her body, Blood burst threw her clothes as she fell to the ground like a dead bird. A small hand grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see a pair of blue-gray eyes starring into hers as they fly though the air. It was so ironic that she join the Scouts, as she was afraid of heights. It didn't matter to her, how terrified she was, she always pushed it down and got the job done. "Why did you-" She stuttered as she coughed up blood while Levi pull her closer to him so that she wouldn't fall. She stared at what remained of his squad. They would have all mad it if he was there.

"Because you're my friend." He stated as a small smirk formed on his lips.

Katie's breath began to shake. She couldn't think about him that way, especially since... She swallowed hard. Especially since she had seen him with Erwin. It was not thought of to be moral to sleep with someone of the same gender and many were disgusted by it. Katie didn't care about that. It actually kind of-

"Katie, we're having a meeting in my office." Katie recognized that deep tone anywhere."How urgent is it?" She shouted over the sound of the showerhead as she turned the water off. "It's a meeting and you have to go to it-" Katie opened the bathroom door all the way.

"I was wondering because I thought I might not have enough time to actually put clothes on beforehand." She scoffed as she stood before him in a towel. Erwin's face was turning a bit pink. "Fairly urgent." He said unfaltering, glancing at Katie's tattoos. Katie rolls her eyes and stepped into the hallway, still dripping from her shower. Erwin followed closely behind her.

"Alright, this better be important enough to fuck up my shower schedule." Katie stated as she burst open the door. Eren nervously glanced at her, noticing her towel. "You like what you see, kid?" She said jokingly as she sat down in one of the chair opposite Erwin's desk, glancing at Levi who was sitting in the other one. Eren swallowed. "Why wouldn't you be wearing clothes?" He asked. Katie's eye twitched as Erwin sat down.

"Because apparently, it would take too long for me to get dressed to go to this meeting. That, and I'm planning to go back in the shower afterward. Speaking of which... what kind of meeting only has 3 people?" Katie glared suspiciously at her superior. Erwin sighed

"Because this isn't an ordinary meeting." Levi's chair squeaked as he stood up to stand beside his "friend".

"We called you into talk about something very important." We? Katie glanced at the contact between Levi's hand and Erwin shoulder. Oh no... Were they getting married? Or could they be going public, or perhaps-

Erwin cleared his throat and carried on. "It has occurred to us that the both of you have seen some... things you should have not." Oh. They were going to try and scare them straight. Levi already knew that Katie knew and didn't care, but apparently Erwin didn't.

"What things?" Eren demanded. Oh shit. Eren had no idea what he had witnessed between them. She doubted that his innocent little mind could comprehend what happened.

"Eren, Katie. The both of you have witnessed certain displays of affection between Erwin and I, and we'd like you to them to yourselves." "Wait you two are-" Eren started, wide eyed. His head snapped towards Katie. "How are you not-" "Spazzing out like a child? Throwing a fit? I am not a child, and this information is nothing new to me. Believe it or not, I do not care. They lives are their own and they are still our superiors and revealing information like this to the public will at the very least have them court-martialed, if not executed." Katie sneered as she turned back towards Levi and Erwin.

_"_It's normal for... guys to-to...?" Eren started but was unable to finish. "I wouldn't call it normal, but not impossible." Levi explained as he opened the door for Eren. "Keep in mind what Katie said about the consequences." Erwin called out as Eren stumbled out the door, still stunned as Levi followed behind him._  
_

"I supposed I'm not dismissed?" Katie asked. Erwin shook his head. "Actually, I have another matter to talk about with you." Katie swallowed. "Your accident yesterday, you realize that the only reason you are alive is because Levi sacrificed his friends and squad members for you?"

"Yes."

"And do you understand why?"

"Because he was picking favourites?" Katie suggested.

"In a way, yes. You're lucky you have such a high reputation, otherwise it would have been much harder to convince my superiors of the majority of Levi's squad's sacrifice meaning something." "Is that all?" Erwin shifted uncomfortably.

"One more thing. How close are you to Levi?" "He's my friend. Nothing more, you needn't be jealous over nothing." Katie said quickly. "That's not what I meant. I meant, how much do you trust him?" Katie starred at Erwin in disbelief, "Yes... a lot I guess..." Katie answered awkwardly. "And... do you consider me your friend?" "Uh..." Katie stared at him blankly. "I dunno, we never really hang out outside of work and it might be a little weird with you being my superior-"

"That will be all, you may go back to your shower." Katie stared at him for a moment. "Okay then..." She breathed as she tiptoed out and down the hallway into the bathroom. She sighed as she closed the door behind her and threw her towel on the ground. FINALLY she could get clean in peace! She smiled at the though and pulled the shower curtain open.

Only,

There was someone waiting for her.

"Are you sure your boyfriend is going to be okay with this?" Katie questioned as she stepped into the large bathtub. Levi gave her a taunting look as he closed the shower curtain behind her. "He's more than okay with it." Katie gave him a confused look as the door to bathroom opened. Shit, had she not locked it?

Buckles clang together as the sound of someone undressing filled the awkward silence. The shower curtain slid open. Katie cringed, not turning towards it. Hands began to rub up and down her body as exhaled and smiled. "What are you waiting for?" She asked in a seductive tone as Levi stepped towards her. Erwins hand squeezed her chest as Levi went on his tippy toes to kiss her. Her heart pounded as Levi moved down to her breast and Erwin rubbed his dick on her wet, pussy. She yelped as Levi bit down on her nippes and began to vicously rub Erwin's dick that was still touching her lady parts.

"What would you do..." Erwin whispered in her ear. "If I was trying to attack you from this position?" He asked as he began to nibble her ear. Katie smirked. "I would flip you on your ass." Erwin chuckled. "Do it." He breathed as he lightly fingered her. "Do you always get people to beat your ass in the bedroom?" Katie said jokingly as she pushed Levi away. "I don't want to crush you." She explained as she got into a low squat, Erwin's cock was rubbed up in the crack of her rump as she wrapped her hand around him and flipped him onto his back on the floor of the tub. Levi wasted no time and shoved his mouth onto his superior's dick pumping his head up and down. Katie's breath shook as she stared at the two. She alway had a thing for bisexual guys.

Erwin moaned as Katie kissed him, shoving her tongue in his mouth, still in an upside down-like position over him. She moved down, or up from her point of view onto his neck, tracing her tongue along him, flicking it every minute or so. Her boobs were now dangling in front of his face as she kept moving closer to Levi who was still sucking Erwin's dick. Erwin began trace his tongue around Katie's vagina as she pulled Levi away up with her tongue and began to explore his mouth on top of Erwin. Levi's dick edged around Erwin's asshole. "D-Don't tease me" He managed to say as lapped up the cum from Katie's wet pussy. Katie moaned as Levi thrust his himself into Erwin. Erwin gritted his and clenched Katie's ass as Levi continued to pump, Erwin pushed Katie's rump onto his crotch. Katie smiled. She knew what to do.

Levi shoved his mouth onto Katie's as Katie rubbed her self on Erwin's dick, purposefully not letting it go in her. He had to want it. He had to want her. Levi groaned as his cock was thrust deeper into Erwin's ass, who did his best not to yelp as Levi hit his prostate. Finally, Erwin gave in and gripped Katie's hips and thrust her onto himself. Katie moaned as Levi nibbled at her lip.

"Be... careful" she whimpered, glancing at her stitches that were so close to Erwin's firm hands. Erwin nodded as he moved her up and down on him. "Erwin..." Levi breathed as continued to pump. Katie could feel him, so close to her she couldn't-

Levi pulled Katie off of Erwin and onto himself. "I'm gonna cum!" he shouted as the creamy liquid burst all over Katie's pussy. I didn't faze her in the slightest as she reached down and pulled some of his juices that had mixed with her own to her mouth and began to suck on her fingers. Levi groaned he grabbed her as and pulled himself into her. "Harder" She breathed as Levi dipped in her. "I said harder!" Shock and pain over came her as Erwin shoved his dick up her ass. She screeched and flopped on top of Levi. "I'm gonna-" "Me too!" Katie and Erwin both squirted all over each other, as well as on Levi. Katie loved seeing Levi like this, she loved watching him wither up in pain when Erwin stuck it in him. She wanted him to do that with her as well.

Her fingers circled around his anus as he moaned. "Do it." He ordered. Katie was happy to oblige. She shoved her fingers into him as he threw his head back and moaned. "Katie!" He groaned as Erwin shoved himself into Katie who gasped in pain. "Erwin..." She whispered as he shoved his fingers in her vagina beside Levi's dick. An overwhelming amount of pain filled her as the two men pumped in unison. She liked the pain, it felt good in a way.

The two pulled out of her and Erwin pulled Levi up and pressed him against the wall. Levi shoved his tongue down his superior's throat as their dicks rubbed together. "Don't hold back." Levi breathed as Erwin shoved himself into Levi. Levi groaned as Erwin began to rapidly shove his cock in and out while Katie began to mastubate. She shoved her fingered inside her and wiggled them around, pumping faster and faster each time until she stopped to lick it all off.

"Don't forget about. me" She taunted as she stood up and stuck her cum-soaked fingers in Levi's mouth. Levi nibbled on them, not losing eye contact with her until she let her tongue trace the muscles of Erwin's back. Levi moaned as her splattered on Erwin while licking off the blonde's cum on his lips. Katie's tongue caressed the crease of Erwin's ass as she stuck her tongue in his hole. "KATIE!" Erwin screeched as a he let another geyser of cum out inside Levi. Katie pulled Erwin out of Levi, making him topple over the rim of the bathtub onto the cold, hard, stone floor as she shoved his dick in her mouth. Erwin grasped her hair as sh moved her mouth up and down his shaft. Levi stroked the back of her thighs as he rubbed his soaking wet penis around her vagina. Erwin's fingernails dug into her scalp as he let out another burst.

"I didn't realize it was this easy to please you." Katie mocked as she crawled towards his face and shared the taste of him that was still in her mouth. sweat dripped down Levi's face as he shoved himself into Katie. "Nnng!" She whimpered, digging her face into Erwin chest. "Fuck me" Erwin whispered in her ear as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Is that an order?" She whispered back as she moved her hips more south on him. "Fuck me, god dammit!" Erwin ordered as he shoved Katie's hips onto him. "Sorry, that spot's already taken." She said with a flick of her tongue as she moaned while Levi continued to thrust. Erwin's eye twitched as he rubbed his dick around Katie's asshole. "Wha-what are you doing?" She stuttered as he shoved himself into her. Katie screamed as she dug her nails into Erwin, their bodies covered in sweat. None of them had much energy left, but they were all to proud to admit it.

"Switch places with me, Levi." Erwin ordered as he pulled out and pushed Katie on top of Levi, who was still pumping away. Katie turned her body to face Levi as Erwin entered her ass once again. "I don't know how you two can stand this..." Katie mumbled in pain as Erwin continued to push himself inside her, her teeth clenched as her sweat dripped down onto Levi. Levi gasped for air as he watched Katie wither in pain. Her breasts were shiny from the sweat, cum was pouring outside of her onto his dick along with Erwin's. Her nose was scrunched up in pain but she didn't tell them to stop. She had no idea how much Levi wanted her now more than ever. It was so strange to see her show pain, to see her cringe. Her face turned a deep purple as she caught his eye. Levi broke the awkward stare by shoving his lips onto hers and tasting the salt on her lips. He nibbled playfully at her lip as she explored his mouth. The heat radiating off the three of them was hotter than the flesh of a titan.

Levi gave a final thrust and starred at Katie's face as she gasped in pain and pleasure, pulling himself out. "Ahhh..." Katie tried to say something, but her words failed her as Levi move his tongue down her, slowly moving in between her breasts and down her her crotch, underneath her. Levi Flick his tongue at her ass where Erwin was still shoving his dick in. Katie gasped for air.

"I can't-I-"She stuttered as Levi thrust his fingers into her, still licking around her ass Erwin continued to pump, but even he knew he couldn't do this for much longer. Katie shoved her hand over her mouth, attempting to muffle a scream that still filled the air as Levi attempted to trust his entire hand in. It was a small hand, but still.

"LEVI!" she screeched as her face hit the floor. Levi pulled his fingers out at Katie's cum splattered the three of them. Erwin gave her a final thrust before collapsing on the bathtub floor, shaking. His heart pounded in his chest. He had always thought she was kind of hot, but would this ruin what he and Levi had? No, he didn't think so. Levi got pretty into it too.

Katie flopped beside her towering superior, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. Erwin stared at her, taking in the beauty of her body. her chest was defiantly large than average and if she weren't so tall, she might have been considered a little chunky, but for her height, she was excellently proportioned. Even after he had just been inside her, Erwin wanted to see her wither like she did just minutes ago again. He wanted her, he wanted Levi... it was impossible to choose.

Levi flopped on the other side of her, exhausted sore, and not competently satisfied. But there would be other times he could fully satisfy himself, because this was defiantly not the last time the 3 of them would be together.

Erwin compromised with his sore body and spooned Katie who was snuggled up in Levi's chest. Yes... this could work...


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin's eyes flutter open as he glances around. Why was he in the bathtub? And more importantly, he thought to himself as he noticed he was not alone. Why was... oh. OH. So it wasn't a dream! His hand grazed Katie's shoulder as he tried to gently wake her up. Katie snatched his hand and slightly turned her head to face him, her brown eyes pierced any hopes he had of repeating last night's events with her this morning.

"Later." She mumbled as she pushed down Erwin so he could continue to spoon her. She knew exactly what he wanted, and she was just not in the mood. Sure it was fun last night, but she was far too sore for it to be anything but painful, not to mention that Levi was still passed out beside her, and she didn't know how he'd react if he woke up to Erwin banging her up, as he was kind of in a relationship or something with him.

"What time is it?" Katie whispered, careful not to wake Levi. Erwin glanced at the clock hanging beside the door. "Oh shit!" He blurted as he bolted up. "What?" "Breakfast was two hours ago." "Oh fucking shit." Katie scrambled to her feet and nearly tripped over the little bathtub wall as she hurried to get her clothes on. "Levi, get your ass up! We're late!" Katie bellowed as she threw on her uniform jacket. Levi groaned as he pushed himself up onto his knees. "Whats the big hurry?"

"Other than the fact that the 3 most well known people in the Scout Regiment, who are well known for their punctuality are 2 hours late for breakfast, no hurry at all." Katie scoffed as she opened up the door. "Each of you wait 5 minutes after one of us leaves. If anyone asks, I needed help getting my stitches cleaned, Erwin helped me and Levi slept in." "Why the hell would anyone believe that I slept int?" Levi snorted as he pulled up his pants. "Because the alternative is that you actually helped someone." Katie closed the door behind her as quietly as possible and headed to the dinning hall.

"Katie, you're so late!" Sasha blurted as she dug her teeth into a bun. Katie glanced at the few people still at the table. Jean and Mikasa glanced up at her as Eren stared at the floor, clearly uncomfortable."Uh yeah... sorry about that." Katie said awkwardly as she sat down beside the redhead. Katie sighed as she rested her head on her arms. Her hair fell into her eyes.

Was that...

SWEET MOTHER OF GOD. She held in as gasp. There was cum... IN HER HAIR. It wasn't like she could run her fingers through it and pull it out, it was dry, and it was there to stay until the next time she was near running water. Her heart thumped in her chest. Had anyone else noticed? She would have to play it cool.

"Seconds!" Zoe shouted as she brought over a tray of oatmeal. Now was her chance. At the last second, Katie pushed out her chair a little bit, making Zoe spill the oatmeal everywhere, shattering several of the bowls, and covering Katie's hair just as Erwin walked in.

"I am so sorry!" Zoe exclaimed as she pushed herself of the floor and began to work the oatmeal out of Katie's hair. "It's fine, I'll just go wash up." Katie chuckled. "Are you sure?" Zoe questioned, wide-eyed.

"I'm pretty sure I can wash my own hair, but I appreciate the thought." Katie joked as Zoe helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?" Sasha asked concerned. Katie patted her oatmeal covered hair. "Well there isn't any pieces of bowl in my hair so I should be fine." Katie stated as she walked out of the room, making extra care not to look at Erwin. Maybe she should look at him, she would normally glance at him and acknowledge his presence. No matter, she had already passed him. She heard the sound of muffled talk along with his deep voice. Perhaps he was scolding them. Sh didn't see why he would, that oatmeal just helped her get out of what could have ended horribly. What if someone had noticed before she had and just didn't say anything? Oh god...

Katie bumped into Levi again as he left the bathroom. "Watch it!" He sneered and looked up to find Katie covered in oatmeal, looking like she had just seen a ghost. "S-sorry" she spewed out. Levi stared at her for a moment. "Do I even want to know?" He sighed. "It wouldn't hurt to, but now's not the best time." Katie stated in a matter-of-fact-tone as she continued on her way to her room to get fresh clothes. Levi shook his head and continued down the hallway. What could have possibly shaken her up so much? It's not like she could have been dangled in the air in that amount of time, so it had nothing to do with her fear of heights. Although she had never actually admitted it, Levi saw how she hesitated sometimes before jumping to use her 3D maneuvering device. He heard her scream like nothing he had ever heard before the day before yesterday. He had seen many fall to their deaths or get eaten by titans and scream in their final moments, but this was different.

It was like watching a cat drown in water. He had always suspected she had been afraid of heights, but it was never confirmed until now. What kind of idiot would join the Scout Regiment if they were afraid of heights? Levi already knew the answer to his question. A stubborn and proud one. A small smirk formed on his lips. Yep, that was Katie.

* * *

The day dragged on with training schedules, a shitload of paperwork, and more complaints of Levi's attitude from citizens. Erwin sighed and silently thanked the lord he was almost done. He was just about start to fill out the next stack when he heard a creak from the doorway.

"Remind me to close the door next time." He sighed as he continued to write while Katie stood, leaned up against the doorway. "Might I ask why you had oatmeal in your hair this morning?" Erwin started, not looking up. "Aha.. yea well funny story..." Katie glanced down the hallway to make sure no one could hear her. "I kinda had cum in my hair so I tripped Zoe so the oatmeal would cover it up and I would have and excuse to shower again." Erwin smirked, still looking down as Katie closed the door behind her. "You really like to shower, don't you?" He said as he looked up. Katie's face was not even an inch away from his own. "I like the benefits that come with it." She breathed. He could smell the earl gray tea on her breath. Erwin was about to lean in when she beat him to it. She shoved her tongue down his throat. This wasn't the same girl he slept with the night before. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she wasn't hesitant to get it.

Katie climbed over top of Erwin's desk as Erwin attempted to stand up, only to be shoved against the wall. She was surprisingly strong. Katie ripped off his jacket and fumbled with his belt, lips still locked with his. The night before Katie had been unsure that by being with Erwin and Levi things would change. She knew now for certain that they would, but she didn't care. She wanted things to change. She wanted to spend every spare second with the two of them.

Erwin chuckled as he unbuckled his belt for her and helped her pull down his pants. She pulled him off the wall and shoved him to the desk. "Holy shit..." He breathed as she tightened her mouth before shoving it on his dick. Her tongue rolled around his tip as she rapidly moved her mouth up and down. "Katie..." Erwin moaned as he soaked Katie's uniform in cum. "Shit." She mumbled as she removed her coat. Erwin straightened up and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. Erwin dug his fingernails into her hair as she shoved her mouth back on his dick, rubbing her hands along the shaft as she attempted to shove her tongue in the hole of his cock.

Her tongue tickled his shaft as she gently began to suck on his balls, her hand still working his dick. Erwin moaned as she pressed her other hand around his asshole, slightly fingering him. She could feel his pulse thump harder and harder as his moans began to rise. Katie's breath quickened as she moved the hand with the fingers that had just been in Erwin's ass up to his face. "Suck." She ordered in between licks as she moved back to his dick. Erwin began to nibble at her fingers and licked the taste of himself off.

Erwin would not cum again. He had already done it once and Katie was not even full undressed. He wasn't even inside of her! She was just... Erwin stared at her while she moved her mouth up and down, each time getting more aroused.

Hot. No, that sounded too cliché. Sexy? Well she was, but that wasn't the right word. She made him want to yank off all her clothes and shove her against a wall when he entered her. Every time he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel that way.

Arousing. That's the one.

The door opened partially. Erwin looked up to see that it was Levi. "I saved you a place, I was hoping you'd stop by." Katie flashed a small smirk as she lifted her mouth off Erwin's dick. Levi stared at them, dumbfuck.

Was he mad at them for starting without him? Katie's heartbeat quickened. What if she went to far by starting without him? What if she destroyed what he and Erwin had? What if she destroyed the friendship that she and Levi had? Oh god... Katie's heart stopped as Levi moved out of the doorway. Now she understood.

Standing behind Levi was the titan shifter himself, Eren. Her face fell as her skin went white and her cheeks bright red. She suspected Erwin had done the same.

Eren starred at the two of them for a moment, looked at Levi and then Erwin, and closed the door behind him as he walked in. Katie and Erwin were still unable to move as their eyes followed the 15-year-old when he stopped in front of Levi who was staring blankly at all of them. Eren finally swallowed and took a deep breath.

Katie and Erwin couldn't believe their eyes at what happened next. Eren shoved his mouth onto Levi's, catching him off guard. Erwin looked back at too see that she was licking her lips. She was enjoy this. She wanted to see them like this.

It finally occurred to Erwin how naughty Katie could be. He used the time that Katie was distracted by fulling taking off his pants and shirt and yanking Katie off the desk. The blonde that was only minutes ago was in full control had lost the majority of it. Erwin yanked her shirt the rest of the way of her and pressed her against the wall as she pulled down her pants. Katie's eye were still locked at the two by the door that were moaning. Levi had removed his shirt and had his hand down Eren's pants. Katie could feel her crotch getting warmer as Erwin yanked off her panties too. Katie gasped as Erwin began to tickle her clit with his tongue. Levi caught her eye as she continued to stare at them longingly.

A small smirk formed on his lip as he undid Eren's belt and yanked down his trousers along underwear. Levi knew how much she wanted all 3 of them, but she would have to wait until he had had his fun. Levi pressed the teenage against the wall and yanked off what little clothes remained on the both of their bodies. Eren's breath shook as he stared into Levi's eyes. The boy clearly did not know what would come next. That was fine, all the more enjoyable.

Levi pressed his dick into Eren, lightly dipping in. Eren moaned as Levi caressed his hole and slowly licked his fingers before plunging them in. He watched the boy's face cringe in pain as he shoved his fingers deeper into his as. Eren finally gave in and let out a small scream. "L-Levi..." He whispered as Levi pumped his fingers inside of him. He had to be ready for what came next. Levi listened to Katie moaning as Erwin thrust two fingers inside her vagina and his pinkie in her ass rapidly. He knew that wasn't enough for her, they both did, but they both liked to tease her.

Levi nibbled Eren's ear. "Say my name." He breathed as he dipped in to Eren again, this time rubbing his dick. "Ahh-ahhh..." Eren tried to say something but his words failed him as the white creamy liquid gushed out of him and covered Levi and himself. Levi smiled seductively as he pressed his tongue down the titan shifter's throat.

"You're such a tease, Levi" Katie scolded as she finally unbuckled her black lace bra and dropped it to the floor. Eren's head snapped towards her as she slowly walked towards the two while Erwin began to masturbate were she left him.

"I learned from the best." Levi spat as stared at her breasts. "Don't stop on my account." Katie whispered in his ear as she lowered herself onto her knees and began to suck Eren's cock as Levi shoved himself into his ass. Eren's shriek filled the room as his fingernails dug into Levi's back. Katie chuckled as she stuck her fingers in his ass along with with Levi's dick just as Erwin began to rub his cock on Levi's ass.

Erwin loved seeing all of like this, and although he would never admit it, seeing Eren lose his virginity to Levi aroused him in more ways than he could imagine. He wanted them both. He wanted Katie. He just... he wanted all of them and not just individually.

Erwin shoved his dick into Levi as a groan erupted from both of them. Katie stared at the three of them. She was the only one not inside someone or had someone inside her.

"Bastards." She muttered as she pulled her mouth and fingers away. How the hell was she supposed to get their attention? This was insulting. She was the only girl there and she **still **was that awkward person who was just "there". She scoffed. She knew how to get their attention, since their attention was mostly directed at Eren, she would give them something that would make them acknowledge her.

Katie licked her lips as she stared into Eren's eyes that were squinted up in pain. He caught her stare for only a second before she launched her mouth on the green-eyed teenager. She nibbled his lip and pushed him down to the ground. Levi and Erwin followed her lead and got down on the stone floor as well.

Katie wedged herself in between Levi and Eren and pushed Eren down against the floor as her tongue rolled around his abs. It wasn't surprising that he had them at such a young age with all the extensive training he had done. She slowly moved down and caressed his penis as Levi took advantage of her ass in the air and wedged his legs between Katie's, who was on her knees in a crawling position. "You like that?" Katie asked as she flicked her tongue at Eren's dick. Eren threw his head back and moaned.

God, he makes Erwin seem hard to please. Then again, he's just a kid.

Katie gasped as Levi shoved himself into Katie's ass, letting out a small scream. Levi's hands reached underneath her arms and clutched her tits as Eren shifted down so that his cock was no longer at Katie's face level, but at her vagina.

"Don't you-" Katie started as Eren shoved himself into Katie as well. The two pumped rapidly as Erwin pulled out of Levi and pressed his dick into Eren's face at what would have been a 69' position if Katie and Levi had not been there. It was a good thing Eren walked in on Katie giving Erwin a blowjob or else he would have had no idea with Erwin's dick. He could still taste Levi's ass his tongue curled around his superior's cock.

Erwin pressed his tongue down Katie's throat as they met in the middle of Eren's torso. Eren groaned as he cummed inside of Katie. Their creamy juices seeped out of Katie's slit as Erwin licked lips and bent his head down to lick them of. His tongue tickled the hairs surrounding Eren's dick as lapped up most of it. "Nnngggg" Katie moaned as she splattered all over Levi and Eren's dicks and Erwin's face. Levi stared longingly at Erwin as he brought his face up to Katie's while sh began to lick her cum off his face. Sweat dripped down from her onto Eren's naked body. Erwin caught his eye and brought his face closer as Levi leaned forward and shoved his tongue down Erwin's throat.

Eren's small mouth struggled to fit Erwin's entire dick in inside it, but Eren did his best as he choked on it. The 3 of them had clearly been together before and he was not going to disappoint them. Tears ran down his face as he groaned, letting out a burst of cum, this time, Katie was ready and pulled him out in time that she could have it splatter on her face.

"Stop." She ordered as she crawled towards Eren's face as Erwin's pulled his dick out of the kid's mouth, her body shaking.. Katie brought her cum-soaked face close to the teenager's.

"Do I have to tell you what to do?" She asked with a small smirk. Eren stared in her brown eyes. This was the first time she had ever seen the boy hesitate. Eren's tongue flicked on her cheek just as she had done to to him only minutes ago. His breath shook as he licked his cum off the blonde's face.

This was too much for Erwin. He could stand watching her get fucked by Eren and Levi whiled they explored each other's mouth, but this was different. Erwin slowly rose to his knees as he flipped Katie onto her back, still on top of Eren. He was the only one who had not been inside her, and that had to be fixed.

He watched Katie's chest rise and fall rapidly as she stared into his eyes. He waited for a moment, she had to want it. Suddenly, he rubbed his dick around her holes, not fully sure which one he would enter. A small smile grew on his face as realized what he would do. "W-What are you waiting for?" Katie stuttering, demanded. A lock of her blond, curly hair had fallen into her face. He dipped himself into her vagina and watch her eye twitch as she shifted.

"Get on with it." She ordered. Erwin smiled. It was working. He dipped himself in again, this time deeper. "I said, fucking get on with it!" Katie bellowed as Erwin shoved himself int Katie at full force and began to rapidly thrust himself in and out. His fingers pressed into her ass. Katie's face screwed up in pain. "D-dont you... dare..." she managed to say before she let out a loud shriek as Erwin switched. His hand was wedged inside Katie's tight, sopping wet pussy while his dick was pressed deep into her ass. This wasn't Levi's small hands that when he tried to make it small was not much large than his dick, this was Erwin's gorilla hands. The mere size alone made tears build up in her eyes, but for some reason, Erwin thought it would be fun to try and wiggle his fingers around. Katie's scream filled the air as her body withered and her face scrunched up in pain. Eren clutched her stomach and pressed her ass into him as Levi finally took action and shoved his face in between her boobs. His tongue traced around the circles of her nipples.

"ERWIN!" Katie screeched as more cum splattered onto Erwin's hand and dick as he continued to pump. Tears were now running down Katie's face as Levi bit down on her nipple and flicked the other one. Katie yelped Erwin's free hand grazed one of her bullet wounds. "Sorry" he breathed. As much as it hurt, she liked it, and really fucking hurt, not when Erwin was touching one of her wounds but just... everything else. She didn't want them stop for anything.

Katie moaned as more cum burst out of her. "Who's easy to please now?" Erwin asked as his cum splattered in her ass. "Still the guy cummed twice before he was even inside someone, or had someone inside him." Katie managed to say in between moans. Eren snickered as he continued to hump her. Levi couldn't help but smile as he continued to nibble at Katie's breasts. Erwin finally gave into the exhaustion and soreness and gave in one final thrust, making Katie release another ear-piercing shriek and flopped down on the stone floor beside her.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that..." she breathed as she rolled over beside him. Eren gasped for breath the second Katie was no longer on top of him. "Fuck you, I'm not that fat." Katie scoffed as buried her face in Erwin's chest. Levi smiled and rolled over beside Eren.

"Move over." Levi demanded as Eren snuggled up Katie. Levi blinked in approval and and began to spoon the teenager. Katie sighed as she closed her eyes, heart still pounding.

What if someone heard them? It was kind of hard not to have, as they were screaming. What if someone noticed that Erwin, Levi and Katie were gone in both the morning and the evening? What if-

Katie pushed down all her questions and anxiety and shoved her nose in Erin's chest. She would deal with those questions tomorrow, but right now, she was going to enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright. Lately I've been getting a lot of requests to do more than 3 chapters. Because I did not plan originally do 3 chapters, I will be taking requests on the settings of the ones after the original 3 in the reviews. You're welcome to pm me about positions and or "moves" that you would like me to do and I'll do my best. I really like Katie, Erwin, and Levi together and have no problem with including Eren or someone else. Please note this is more about yaoi-like relationships, not yuris so I will not be inserting most females in the mix. (unless I can really see it happening. Example: Annie Leonheart) If you're really set on there being another chick, here's my no-list. _  
_1.) Mikasa_

_2.) Zoe_

_3.) Petra_

_Also, I must insist that at least 2 of the original 3 are included in whatever smutty lemon you request._

* * *

Eren's eye fluttered open as something brushed up against his rump. His heart nearly stopped as he looked down to see what it was. A dick that was not his own was emerging from his ass cheeks.

Levi.

Right, he was spooning Eren. Eren swallowed hard as he slowly rose, lifting Levi's hand off his waist and placing it on top of Katie. Oh god... Katie. Eren's eyes began to wander down her smooth skin. He had never seen a woman naked before, not counting the times he accidentally walked in on his mother taking bath when he was a small child. He had an idea of what they looked like, but he never would have expected them to be this beautiful. His breathing quickened as she moaned in her sleep and buried her nose in Erwin's chest.

As Eren looked down to pull his pants off the floor, he noticed something was up. Literally. His hands shook as he tried to make his pants baggier to hide it, but there was no getting around how tight and revealing the uniform pants were. He clearly had a boner.

Eren glanced at the three that were still asleep. Levi's hand had drifted down Katie's side and was now resting on her belly button. They were covered in dry cum and smelled of sweat. Cum. Holy shit, what if Eren still had some on him? Eren ducked towards the mirror on the wall and examined himself. There were several patches of dry cum on his face that Eren managed to scrub off with his hand and a bit of saliva.

"Erwin? Are you in there? I need to talk to you about the new training schedule." Eren recognized Jean's voice immediately. Erwin shifted in his sleep and mumbled something. Erwin could definitely not answer the door and Jean would know it was Eren if he tried to answer for him. Eren spun around the room, trying to think of what to do. He had woken up Katie before and it was not pretty. She was rarely in a good mood when she woke up and he wasn't sure if she was okay that he had sex with her... lovers?

Oh god, Eren had just had sex! he always thought it would be after he was married or something but with his superior who happened to be a guy? Holy shit, that was-

"Erwin? Is everything alright?" Eren swallowed hard as he cracked open the door.

"Erwin is busy at the moment." He whispered through the door crack. "Eren? What are you- Never mind. I don't even want to know." Jean said with a sigh. "Is that...?" Jean started as he stared at the cum on Eren's neck. Eren's face went bright red. "Oh. um... I guess i missed a spot when I washed my face this morning. I kind of... drool in my sleep." Eren's voice was hollow. Jean raised an eyebrow.

"You know, nobody has really seen Katie in a while and we heard some pretty weird noises coming from in there last night. In fact, Mikasa almost burst in because she thought there was an assassin. You're lucky I stopped her."

Eren swallowed. Jean knew. He had to know. There was no way he couldn't after what he just said. Eren knew that it wasn't exactly allowed for men to be together like Levi and Erwin were and the fact that the four of them had had sex the previous night would not help the scandal. Not to mention the fact that 3 of them were his superiors, two of them were Katie's, and everyone answered to Erwin who Eren had walked in on getting his dick sucked by his superior.

In other words, now was the time to play dumb.

"Uh yeah... thanks...?" Jean smiled. "Wouldn't want her to catch you _drooling _in your sleep, would you?" Jean winked as Eren stood there awkwardly. "Well I should probably go..." Jean started as he turned away, uncomfortable. Eren cleared his throat.

"Wait."

Jean stopped in his tracks, not looking back. "Thank you, Jean." Eren mumbled as his ears went a bright red and he quickly shut the door. Jean probably didn't hear him, but that didn't matter. The last person Eren wanted last night to see him while he was with his superiors was Mikasa. He had no idea why, but he felt like it would offend her somehow.

Jean did hear Eren. As Eren's voice echoed through Jean's ears, all Jean could do was clench his jaw and trudge to his room. He wouldn't let that little cunt mess with his head. Not again.

* * *

If Eren thought Katie was terrifying when she woke up on time, he didn't know the meaning of the word when she had realized she had over slept. Luckily, Eren was able to squeeze in a shower before Katie went berserk and threw a lamp at his head when she learned that Eren had been up for several hours and didn't wake her up even though he knew how late they were.

It took a good 20 minutes in the shower to scrub off all the dry cum and the had to coordinate to get the places they couldn't reach or see and to insure they got it all. By the time that was all done, their scheduled time for 3D maneuvering training was almost up and they had to rush through their regimen in order to complete it.

On top of that, Katie's stitches excuse didn't have much room to expand on. Sure, she was shot three times but it surprisingly didn't affect her athletic ability that much, or perhaps it did, as Levi had never had sex with her before she got shot. Maybe she lasted a lot longer before.

As annoyingly stubborn as Katie was, it was honestly kind of entertaining to watch her react to stuff. She usually had some smart-ass comment and if not, her face said exactly what she was thinking. Which was why everyone believed her. She was so blunt and seemingly never lied or sugar-coated anything, that everyone completely trusted her and her word. Perhaps she acted so extroverted to fool people into believing that she told nothing but the whole truth so she manipulate them more easily.

Although that was unlikely, you never know.

One minute she was waking a beehive with a stick for "banging her flowers" the next she was devising a brilliant attack plan with Erwin and Levi. It was she who thought of the possibility of capturing the female titan in the hopes of seeing who she worked for. Her theories on where titans came from were mind-blowing and the effort she put into training made Eren seem like he was doing things half-assed, and that's saying something.

The day went by fairly quickly and although Katie, Erwin, and Levi had already been through that awkward stage after having sex and wanting to keep it quiet, Eren had not. He was constantly bumping into things, still dumbfounded by last night's events and was more awkward in conversation than usual.

Katie often caught Jean glaring at her and would often return it with a confused look, having no idea that he knew that Eren had been inside her. She was far too sore to do anything with the boys in the evening.

"Hey Levi, can I talk to you?...alone" She added as she casually asked. No one really noticed as most of them were getting ready for bed or washing the dishes. Levi nodded as he stood up from the dinner table and passed into a hallway.

Katie grasped his wrist before he lead her into a broom closet and stopped him. "The hallway seems like a rather risky place to start." Levi stated as he turned around and shoved his lips onto Katie's, going on his tippy toes. Katie wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her while she let him explore her mouth for a minute before she pushed him away.

"That not exactly what I meant but I did enjoy that." She explained as she licked her lips. Levi stared at her, dumbfounded. "I'm kind of tired right now and believe me, I still want _it _to happen, but I would like to do it a little later." Levi raised an eyebrow. "Planned sex?" "Call it what you want, just get the others to meet in the stables at midnight." Levi glanced at his watch.

1 hour. An hour until he got to be with Erwin and Katie again. "Notice how I said _others_ with an S" Katie hinted as she made her way to the kitchen. Hopefully Levi would get the message and invite Eren. He seemed to enjoy himself the night before and it was entertaining to see him loose his virginity to Levi. Other than Mikasa, she didn't see why wouldn't come. Hah. Cum.

He was pretty good at playing dumb to her affections in front of others, he seemed completely oblivious even. It had to be an act, how could he possibly not know? It was common knowledge.

Katie opened the wine cupboard door and pulled out a random bottle, not looking at the label. She fumbled for a wine glass and uncorked it the bottle. She would need something to take the edge off tonight. As much as she liked the 3 ways and 4 ways she had been having, they had been leaving her body sore and exhausted, not to mention she only had one vagina and it wasn't exactly rainbows and unicorns to do anal, and that was before there were two inside her.

She stared at the wine bottle after uncorking it and shrugged as she put down the glass and took a swig out of the actual bottle. Wasn't like she was going to share anyway. The door slowly cracked open as a figure emerged into the candlelight.

"Hey." Katie said casually as she took another swig. Jean nodded at her and sat on one of the bar stools as he let out a sigh. "Something up?" She said, genuinely concerned as she sat down beside him.

Jean glared at her. So she wasn't imagining it. "What do you think?" He snarled. Katie stared at him, taken back. "Shit, dude. Did someone piss on your pillow?" Jean rolled his eyes. "Goddammit kid, you're worse than a teenager on her first period." She stated as she let out a loud belch. "I know what you did last night." Katie froze, bottle of wine inches away from her lips.

"I know that Mikasa isn't the only person you have feelings for." Katie threw back. He seemed more jealous than taunting so there was a fair chance that he liked her. Honestly, Katie just blurted that simply because she didn't have an answer but wanted to say something and that was the first thing that came ot of her mouth. Good thing it made sense.

Jean stared at her in horror. "Y-You do?" He swallowed hard. "Yup." Katie stated, unfaltering. Apparently she was right on track.

"You can't tell him... I can't- I-" "Him?" Katie blurted as she spewed wine on Jean's face. "Yeah him, last I checked Eren was a him." Katie's jaw dropped. "You didn't mean Eren, did you?" Jean breathed as he stared art her, dumfuck. How could he have been so stupid? He should have played it cool! He should have been like "you mean Ymir?" or something! Why did he have to be so stupid! Holy shit, what if-

Katie's face relaxed "Jean," She started as she handed him the bottle of wine. "You need this more than I do." Jean starred at her in disbelief. "You're not... mad?" Katie gave him a funny look. "Why would I be? Can't change how you feel, sooner you accept it, sooner you can get it over with." Jean took a large gulp as he passed the bottle back to Katie who followed his example.

"I thought I was the only one-" Katie snorted. "No, asshole. You're not. Keep your mouth shut about your feelings, revealing that could get you in a lot of trouble, but don't push it down." Katie stated "Do... do you like a girl or something?" Jean started as he looked up at her. The conversation had turned quickly from what he had planned it to be.

"Nah. But I know for a fact that you're not the only guy who prefers guys..." Katie trailed off, thinking of the men and Eren who would be waiting for the barn for her in a half an hour.

Jean starred at her. He could always tell what she was thinking, everyone could, but not now... how was it that she wasn't showing what she was thinking on her face? She drinking wine for god's sake!

Katie glanced back at Jean. His face was a bright pink and he was playing with his hands. Katie sighed as a small smile formed on her lips, taking another sip. "I don't know what you think happened last night, but I can assure you, it had nothing to do with Eren. He was covering for someone." "You?" Jean spit balled. Katie tapped her nose. "Not just me. A couple of other people. I can tell you for certain that it is possible for you two to... you know... work things out." Katie tried to reassure the kid.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say I know things about most of the people here that would make your toes curl." Katie stated vaguely as she passed the bottle back to Jean.

"You really think that he... likes me?" Katie stared at him, slightly annoyed. "Kid, I don't know if you've been to high school, but this isn't it. You don't magically fall in love with some person you just met and run off in the sunset together, you have a chance. He likes dudes, he's your friend, he doesn't treat you like Mikasa or a brother. You got as much chance as an average dude asking out the hot girl who he's been best friends with for a while who has dudes breaking down her door, proposing to her."

"So... I have no chance?"

"No, shithead, the odds are in your favor." Katie spat as she yanked the bottle out of his hands and took a swig.

"Go, confront him, admit your love or whatever shitty thing you called it. Just not tonight." Katie shook his shoulder. It was a good thing she could hold her liquor, anyone else would be drunk by now. "Why not tonight?" Katie smirked as she clapped her hand on Jean's shoulder. "Trust me, not tonight."

* * *

Erwin stared anxiously at the door. He was several minutes early in the hopes that Katie and Levi would arrive early as well, but his hopes were seemingly in vain. Eren had arrived early as well and was sitting awkwardly beside him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy having Eren there last night, he just... he liked it better when it was people he had an emotional connection with, not just a kid who he had only known for a couple of months.

Still, it was pretty hot seeing him lose it to Levi.

A creak filled the stables as the door slowly opened. Erwin and Eren stared at the silhouette as a tall blonde flopped on the hay beside Erwin, resting her head on his lap. Erwin's face started to turn a little pink as he looked down to make sure he wasn't hard.

"So Levi's late?" She started. Erwin nodded as he looked into her eyes as her hair trickled down Erwin's legs. He watched he chest rise and fall until she caught his gaze and smirked.

The door opened as Levi entered. His face was blank as he closed the door behind him and walked as though in a trance to Erwin. "Hey, we waited for you-" Levi shoved his lips onto Erwin who let him push him into the hay, dumbfuck. Katie looked up at the two as Levi's legs passed over her face. She had to admit, the view was excellent. Her breathing quickened as she watched her superiors explore each other's mouths and tug at each other's shirts. A small smile grew on her face as she undid Levi's zipper and reached her hand in his underwear. Levi moaned as her fingers grazed his tip, slowly caressing it before yanking it out. She shoved her lips on it, making them as tight as she could as her tongue swirled around him. Eren groaned as Katie's eyes flicked towards him to find him masturbating. A played glint in her eye formed as she spread her legs apart, inviting him to join.

The boy stared at her, unsure if she just spread her legs for the enjoyment or she actually wanted him to fuck.

Katie's eye twitched as she continued to roll her tongue around Levi's dick. What the fuck was he doing? She practically put a sign over her vagina say "FUCK ME, BITCH." Katie rolled her eye as she gestured him to come closer. Hopefully he would get the message this time.

Eren's eyes brightened as he shuffled towards her and placed his hands on her thighs. Katie nodded as she slowly shifted her hips. Eren seemed to get the message this time as he lifted her shirt up and began to kiss her belly, slowly working his way down until he had unbuckled her pants and pulled her underwear down with them. His tongue flicked at her clit as she moaned, Levi's dick still in her mouth. Levi moaned as cum splattered inside Katie's mouth and dripped onto her uniform. Her fingers grasped Levi's jacket as she pulled him away from Erwin and shoved her lips onto his own, letting him taste his own cum. Levi's ass was now in Eren's face but he didn't mind. He kind of enjoyed the view.

Erwin's face turned a deep purple as he watched the three, shoving his hands down his pants and rubbing himself. Just watching them made his breath shake. Once Levi had gotten all of the cum out of Katie mouth, Katie playfully pushed him off, as well as Eren. "What the hell? You said-" Eren started but before he could finish Katie fully yanked down Levi and Erwin's pants. "I have an idea." She explained with a sadistic smile. Erwin was still wearing his 3D maneuvering device from training and she knew how to put it to good use.

"Levi, stand against that wall with your ass sticking out." "What?" His nostrils flared. After all, he was her superior. "Trust me. Erwin come stand over here." Levi rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed her instructions along with Erwin. Erwin stared at her, dumbfounded as she fired two wires on either sides of Levi with Erwin's 3D maneuvering device. Her hands grasped Erwin's shoulder as she pushed him down in a crouch, the angle had to be just right. "What the-" Levi started when Katie activated the device, firing Erwin at full speed into Levi's ass.

Levi's scream was deafening as all of them were in shock by what had just happened. It took Erwin a couple of seconds before he began to pump. Levi whimpered in pain as Erwin picked him up and threw him on the hay. Katie stared at the two, dumbfuck. It worked. It actually worked! Serves those idiots right for shoving their hands inside her and their dicks up her ass.

Eren glanced over at Katie who still had her bottoms ripped off and swallowed hard. She wanted him to be here, she wanted him to do this, she had already made that pretty clear. A bead of sweat rolled down his cheek as he grabbed her by the waist, catching her by surprise, and shoving his mouth onto hers. His heart thumped in his chest as his fingers traced the outline of her button up shirt, slowly tugging at the buttons until they were all undone. Katie licked her lips as Eren rose to take a breath and began to undo his pants. "Can't you multitask?" She asked as shoved her tongue down his throat, helping him pull his pants down.

Katie's breath quickened as Eren began to rub her wet lady parts. "Do it already." She whispered in his ear as she curled her legs around his hips. He was taller than Levi, no doubt, but still a couple inches short of her.

Eren nodded as he began to press himself into her when Erwin yanked her by the arms onto him "Hey!" Eren blurted as he scrambled up to her. He had only gotten started. "Let the big boys play, kid" Erwin said with a wink as Levi sauntered above her while Erwin pressed her into his chest, not going inside her. "You fuckheads sure like to tease me, don't you?" She scoffed Levi lowered his ass onto Erwin's dick, his face twinging in pain. "I wouldn't say that." He breathed, yanking Katie's his onto his own as he shoved himself up and down Erwin while pumping himself in Katie, who threw her head into Erwin's shoulder as hay began to fly everywhere and the stench of horse droppings lingered in the air.

This was one of the weirdest spots Katie could have chosen. There were plenty of private rooms she could have picked in the base, none of which smelled like horse shit and was covered in hay. Levi stared at her as she cringed in pain, moaning. Erwin's hands tugged on her shirt and took it the rest of the way off and unclipped her bra as well, throwing it to the side. Now all of them were completely naked.

Levi felt skin sliding close between him as Eren wedged his way in and rubbed his dick around Erwin's hole, pressing it lightly in. Erwin moaned. "It's-I'm gonna...!" Erwin shouted as his white creamy liquid exploded in Levi's as and began to drip down onto the three. Erwin grasped Katie's breasts and pulled her head to the side so their lip could meet as his finger slowly moved down her rib cage. Katie knew exactly what he would do with them, and she knew how to make sure it was good.

"Erwin..." She whimpered as his fingers circled around her asshole. Hearing her moan his name like that only made him want her more. Levi wanted more than anything to be on top of her as Erwin worked her ass but he wasn't ready to get off his ride yet. Sweat dripped down Eren's body as his heart began to beat faster. they could get caught at anytime. It wasn't like there was a lock on the door, just poof, life ruined. Eren shoved Levi off Erwin's dick and onto Katie, It was now his turn. Katie moaned as she let out a dribble of cum on them. Eren wiped it up with his fingers and shoved them into Levi's mouth as he shoved himself into Erwin who spewed again. Katie chuckled. "Shit, I think you have a medical disorder." She joked as tilted herself up a bit more, pushing her hand beside Erwin to keep herself up as Levi shoved his dick into her vagina and rapidly move in and out. Erwin knew that the angle that Katie was at before she moved he couldn't go in her ass.

Levi stared into Katie's brown eyes as he pressed himself into her, sweat dripping onto her body as he panted. Katie returned the stared as she moaned and withered from the pain. Her sweat covered body shone in the candlelight as Erwin shoved himself into her. Katie bit back a scream as she pressed her nose into Levi's shoulder and began to nibble his ear. Levi wrapped his hands around her and pulled her close to him, her spine curved so she could stay at eye level with him. Levi saw it. It was the same fear in her eyes she had when she had to jump off a rooftop while using her 3D maneuvering equipment.

Katie was afraid, not of the situation they were in, but what would come of it. How could they go back to their normal lives after all this? how could they look at each other the same way? How could Levi see her and not think of the tattoo of the black phoenix that covered her collarbone and trickled down her shoulders? How could he not look at Eren and not hear his scream of when he first lost it? How would he hide the burning in his throat as Erwin walked by?

Levi pressed his lips onto hers and brushed a lock of curly hair out of her eyes. This time, he didn't try shove his tongue down her throat, nor did she to him. This time... It wasn't just for the sex or the pleasure. Not to say he wasn't going to fuck her brains out.

Levi ripped her legs apart, knowing full well that she could do the splits, pressed her toes into the scratchy hay. He could she why she picked this place now, sure she could choose a safe place where wouldn't likely get caught, but here, it was a thrill. At any moment someone could walk in. "Eren, come here." Levi ordered. Katie's face froze. What ever happened next, it would likely be painful. Erwin smiled he continued to pump, shoving his finger's into her mouth to suck on. She rolled her tongue around them, occasionally nibbling. Levi pulled out of Katie and whispered something in Eren's ear. Eren's face turned to shock as he stared at Levi in disbelief.

"Are you sure she can handle it?" Levi glanced at Katie, who was still moaning in pain. "Women give birth to babies. This will just help her get ready." He said with a sly smile as he raised himself over her and Eren squeezed in below. This was going to be tight.

"I only have two holes and one of them is occupied, what do you dickbrains think you're-" An ear-piercing scream erupted from Katie's lungs as tears rolled down her cheeks while Levi and Eren began to pump side-by-side in her pussy in unison. Her scream echoed through the stabled she shoved her face in Levi's shoulder and began to choke on her tears, sobbing as Eren And Levi continued to pump. "Nnngggg..." Levi moaned as he cummed inside her along with Eren who happened to go at the same time. Their cum splattered all over each other as Katie bit her lip and cummed on the four of them, gasping and shuddering. Her fingers glided down to the cum as she wiped some up wit her hadn't and rubbed it on her nipples. Levi smiled as his tongue circled around them, slowly licking up all the mixed juiced on them as he began to nibble, still pumping. "LEVI!" she screeched as Erin pulled her ass closer towards him and threw in a final thrust before pushing her up so he could get out, letting her flop back down on the hay.

Her body shook as sweat dripped down in the hay along with several of her tears. "P-please... stop..." She spewed as Erwin caressed her cheek. Levi leaned into her ear, not missing a beat. "No." He whispered. Katie stared into his cold grey eyes and saw it. She saw the cold, merciless, person that everyone else saw everyday. She saw the titan slayer who felt no guilt. Her friend was gone. She had always the pain in his eyes that made her know there was something more than just killing and hate. At least, until now. She always imagined him as a kicked puppy that grew into a bulldog that wanted so desperately to hide that it was abandoned and pushed away. She wanted to help him accept the fact that he was that kicked puppy but now...

She saw him. Merciless, and unrelenting. Despite all the pain he had put her through, both physically and emotionally, she wanted him, now more than ever.

As Erwin shoved his dick into her mouth, she felt the need to let him know that she wanted him, that even though this would probably break her vagina, she didn't want him to stop, despite all the pain that had taken over her body.

Erwin watched Katie's body wither and twitch as did her best not to scream. His heart thumped in his chest and all he could hear was his blood pump in his ears and Katie occasionally letting out as small scream. He would help her be quite. He would give her something to do with that mouth. A burst of cum splattered on Katie's face as Erwin shoved his dick back in her mouth and began to pump. Her eyes water now more than before as she could barely breathe. Her hands pushed Erwin out of her mouth as she coughed, spewing saliva and cum everywhere. Now was her chance.

Katie began to push herself onto the two, cringing in pain as she so. "KATIE!" Eren shouted as he burst inside her. Cum trickled down onto the hay as Levi ground and let out his own. She was on the verge. She knew it. Sweat from his black hair dripped down onto Katie's warm, body as scrunched up her face and clenched her body until the both gave a simultaneous final thrust in before collapsing on the hay just as Katie rolled her tongue around Erwin's dick, not breaking eye contact with him. She knew he got the short end of the stick in all this.

Her tongue tickled his skin as she pulled it along his shaft, her finger lightly caressing his balls with one hands and circling his ass with the other. Her pinkie finger quickly dipped in as she moved her face down to his balls as he moaned, tugging on her hair. "Get rough." He ordered. Katie smiled. She was happy to oblige. The hadn't that was working his balls moved to his penis as she spat on it and viciously rubbed it while she nibbled at his balls and dipped in again. "Harder!" Erwin bellowed at his breath shook. He stared down at the blonde who was still shaking from Eren and Levi's little stunt.

He wanted harder? Fine. Katie shoved her hand up his as Erwin screeched in pain as cum burst onto them, covering her hair and face as well as getting up her nose. Katie shuddered before sneezing and began to pump, slowly expanding her fingers farther and farther each time. Erwin buckled over as tears filled his eyes and he was gasping for breath. "You like that, fucker?" She asked as Erwin nodded, eyes still scrunched up. Levi smiled as he watched two before he lifted Eren onto his hips. Eren shoved his lips onto Levi's as Levi shoved himself into Eren. All of them had barely any energy left, and were on the verge of passing out, but none of them wanted this to end.

Erwin could feel the heat of the others radiating of them in the cold of the night. He could feel the pain shooting up his ass into his brain. He wanted all of them so bad. He could never be satisfied. Erwin stared at Levi and Eren and back to Katie who glanced back up at him as she continued to suck his balls before she stood up a little and pressed her boobs around Erwin's dick, removing her hand from his rump and flicking her tongue on his tip before attempting to wedge it in his pee hole. Katie bit her lip as she stared up into Erwin's deep blue eyes. Erwin could see it. She wanted him. Despite how sore and exhausted she clearly was, she wanted _him. _Erwin grabbed her by the hips, careful not to touch her stitches, and flipped her onto her stomach. "Erwin?" She questioned as Erwin pulled her ass into the air and licked his finger before pushing them in the back end. Katie moaned as Erwin pushed them farther in, leaning his face close to her and grabbing her chest with the other hand as they moaned while Erwin began to lick his cum off her face. Katie's breath shook as Erwin shoved her face into the hay to muffle her scream as he shoved his dick in her ass. It wasn't as painful as what Eren and Levi did, but still._  
_

Eren pushed himself onto Levi, harder and hard as Levi moaned and pressed his face into the teenager's shoulder, nibbling his ear as his hands slowly moved up and down his dick as he thrust fast and fasting into the child. "Levi!" Eren shouted as he burst all over Levi's hand, making it easier for him to go faster. "Eren..." Levi whispered in Eren's ear as he listened to the sounds of Katie and Erwin moaning less than three feet away from them. He couldn't do it.

Levi pushed Eren off him as he collapsed on the hay. Eren flopped beside him and pressed his face into Levi's warm chest, listening to his heart thump. If this had not been the third night in a row that they did this, he would have lasted longer, they all would have.

Erwin shoved himself in as hard as he could before he finally gave into his exhaustion and crumpled on top of Katie, shoving hay up her nose. "Mmmph" She mumbled as she pushed him up to removed the hay.

Erwin grinned, half asleep and grasped her hand. She could feel his pulse thumping through his veins and pulled his hand to her chest. "You want me touch those now?" he mumbled as he rolled on his side in the hay. Katie rolled her eyes as she snuggled up to Levi while Erwin began to spoon her. "I didn't put your hand to my chest because I wanted you to feel my tits, I put your hand to my chest because I wanted you to feel my heartbeat." She mumbled, but Erwin heard her. He smiled as he closed his eyes and squished his nose into her shoulder. Levi stared into her half-open eyes as Eren began to snore.

"Poor kid, he must be exhausted." Katie whispered. "Yeah, poor thing, he got laid and had a four-way." Katie snorted as Levi wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close. "If my arm falls asleep, I'm going to have to demote you." Katie gave him a funny look. "Did you just make a joke?" "Am I not allowed?" Katie smiled as she closed her eyes. "No guarantees, sir." She answered to Levi's "joke". Even when her eyes were closed, she knew he was smiling. He was one of those people whose smiles were so rare that when they occurred, it was impossible not to smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy shit." Levi's eyes burst opened at the sound of movement outside the stables. He heard muffled foot movement. His eyes flew around the room.

"It looks like there's going to be a storm." The same voice continued. Levi fell back into the hay, relieved. "Yeah, I wonder if Erwin will cancel training." A different voice rang through the air.

"I doubt it. Besides, it could clear up, it's only dawn." Levi blinked. If they hurried, they would make it to breakfast on time today as well as not be covered in dry cum when they arrived. His breathing slowed as his hands brushed a piece of hair out of Katie's eyes. She mumbled something in her sleep. Levi's glanced at her tattoo and began to softly outline it with his fingers. It was mostly on her collar-bone, but some parts of it leaked onto her shoulders and chest. Katie's hand suddenly wrapped around his fingers while Levi's eyes flew back into hers.

"Sorry. Bad habit." She breathed, explaining her sudden movements as she released his hand. Levi nodded as his eyes trailed back to her tattoo. "What is it?" He whispered and he continued to caress her. "A phoenix." Levi's stared at Katie in disbelief. "Why the hell would you get a black phoenix tattoo?" Katie smiled as she glanced at Levi's scarred torso and swallowed hard. "It represents how even the brightest things can become dark... and someone I lost." She whispers, careful not to wake the others.

"I didn't realize your pet fire bird died."

Katie glares at Levi as she slightly lifts her head off his chest. "Don't." She states as her head drops back on him. Levi stares at her in confusion. "I thought you liked to joke." Katie rolled her eyes. "Not about that." She breathed, stuffing her nose into his skin and squeezing her eyes shut in an attempt to shut him out.

How was it that she could of all of a sudden be so... introverted? Katie was clearly a very blunt and vulgar person. Maybe Levi had been right when he suspected that the extroverted thing was an act.

"Who did you loose?" Levi broke the uneasy silence as Katie took a deep breath and swallowed. He already knew a lot about her and there were plenty of secrets he kept from the others. No doubt he would stay quiet, but did Katie want him to know this? The last thing she wanted from anyone was pity, unless they gave her something that she wanted, and Levi wasn't the sort of person to give out of pity.

"A close friend of mine." She mumbled, not looking at him. "He was helping me unload a cart before I enrolled for training. A guy came out of nowhere and threatened to kill me if he didn't hand over his valuables. He had a gun to my head... but... Richard... he yanked the gun out of his hands before the man could pull the trigger on me." Katie paused, blinking away tears that begun to form in her eyes that no one could see. "But the man pulled the trigger. Richard was pressing the gun against the man, fighting for control when... the man shot himself... right through the chin. A member of the military police heard the commotion and saw Richard holding the gun and the man lying dead on the street... I screamed at her, I tried to get her to stop... but..." Katie choked and licked her lips under her veil of hair as a single tear trickled down.

"I watched my best friend get shot, for protecting me. I was just a kid..." She breathed as she tried to calm herself. "His brains splattered in my screaming mouth. I have every right to have a tattoo of whatever the hell I want, hell, even a fucking muffin on my ass cheek." Her voice shook as she tried her best to keep it low, as she turned her head and looked into his grey eyes as she finished.

Levi nodded, not saying a word as his fingers grazed Katie's cheeks and brushed away the tears that had begun to fall. Katie blinked and looked away but Levi pulled her face closer to his and kissed her, like the one last night. Not all the nibbling and tongue but the one that was nice. Katie rested her head on his shoulder after pulling away. She hadn't spoken of what happened that day to anyone. She had done her best to forget him but there was not getting over it. Even when she was 15 years old, she knew how she felt about him.

"We should get the others up." Katie pushed herself up as she broke the uncomfortable silence after several minutes. Levi nodded as he slowly stood up and turned to wake up Eren.

"Not yet." Katie pulled Levi's hand away before it touched the boy. "He needs to know why its so horrible to be late when someone could have woken you up." A sly smile grew on her lips and spread to Levi's as well. "You really do have a heart of gold." He stated with a smirk. "Believe me, I know."

* * *

All of them arrived bright and early for breakfast today, with the exception of Eren who overslept and arrived a couple of minutes late. He wasn't as pissed as Katie was the day before, but not exactly a ray of sunshine either.

Erwin wasn't too pleased either. He didn't look Katie in the eyes when she made small talk through the day. She could tell something was up, but it wasn't like she could just confront him about it now, she'd have to wait.

Near the end of training, Erwin trudged back early to the fort, Katie at his heels.

"Hey, wait up!" She shouted at his back as she quickened her pace. Erwin ignored her and continued to walk without slowing. Katie's eye twitched as she caught up to him and kept his pace. Erwin swallowed as he glanced at Katie and looked away as he opened the door for her. "Thanks." she muttered as the door closed behind him. The rest of the regiment would be completing their second-last lap around the course now. They had about 20 minutes before the entire fort would be surrounded by sweaty soldiers.

Katie's hand reached out and firmly grasped Erwin's arm as he tried to walk away. "Let go." He ordered as he tried to yank her off, still not looking at her. "As soon as you tell me what's wrong." She planted her feet firmly in the ground, not letting him move an inch. All that weight distribution stuff her brother had taught her had paid off.

Erwin scoffed as his body relaxed. "You're absolutely horrible at pretending nothing's wrong." She breathed as she let her arm fall to his hand and wrapped her fingers around his. "Now's not the time." He whispered as he took a step. Katie glared at the back of his head. "Well when the fuck is the time? When you're inside me? When I'm slicing up a titan? When Eren's taking a shit? Do you think I'm going to judge you or something?" She sneered as Erwin turned to face her, hand still in hers.

Katie was taken back by the pain in his eyes as his face twinged, but stood her ground. "It's not that-" "Then what is it?" She demanded, staring into his bright blue eyes until he finally met hers.

"I heard what you told Levi this morning, about that guy Richard and your tattoo." Katie stared at him in disbelief, "...And you're pissed because I may have had a romantic relationship before you...?" She questioned. Erwin bit his lip. "You seem so close with Levi-" "Who did I snuggle up to and let snuggle up to me in the past 3 nights the most?" Katie blurted. Erwin stared at her awkwardly. "Uh... you?" He suggested. "Exactly. Now, do you think that I wasn't comfortable with you I would let you shove your dick in my ass and still kiss you afterward?"

"It's not about being comfortable..." Erwin started, his face a deep purple. "You're always talking, he risked his life to save you, he let his friends die in your place, he hugs you in front of other people..." Erwin's voice began to shake "You share stories about your past, I saw the way you kissed him last night... and the way he kissed you this morning." Katie stood, frozen in front of him.

"You...you think I love him?" Katie whispered. "Do you?" Erwin demanded. He deserved to know. Katie swallowed hard. Did she? Sure, they were closer than he was with most people, but Katie had a way of working herself into other people's lives the they cared about her and she did the same. It had been a while since she had someone to talk to, _really_ talk to. Someone she could trust and that trusted her back.

"No." She answered with a straight face, staring into his eyes. "I care about him, and I care about you, so stop acting like you're the third wheel because you're not." She stated as her thumb caressed his fingers. Erwin stared at her with pain in his eyes.

"How am I supposed to believe you? You didn't give me a second glance until 3 days ago." Katie swallowed hard as she squeezed his hand. "I'll show you." She breathed as she led him up the stairs and into her room. "I'm not in the mood-" "Good 'cause I'm sore as fuck. Now give me a minute." Katie let go of his hand and began to rummage through her drawers until finally pulling out a small wooden, shoe-sized box.

"What-" Erwin started as Katie opened op the box to show him. "Is that...?" He said as a smile smile grew on his lips while he picked up the handkerchief inside it. "The handkerchief you gave me after I broke my collarbone on my first after joining? The one and only." Katie answered for him as Erwin continued to stare at it in awe.

It was nearly 6 years ago when Katie first joined. She joined the cadets 3 years late, so when she came, she was the oldest recruit they had. Katie was seemingly the whelp, breaking her collarbone on the first day from falling off her horse. Erwin helped her up and took her to a medic where she joked about being the oldest one there because she spent twice as long in the infirmary during her time as a cadet. Afterward she often complained about the conditions, food, living quarters, you name it.

Everyone knew she should be the first one to go when they journeyed outside the wall, and since she was the least valuable, Erwin was forced to put her on the edge of the formation. An abnormal titan destroyed all of Katie's surrounding comrades. Against everyone's presumptions, Katie managed to kill it on her own, as well as 12 others before they had to retreat behind wall Rose. She was could have easily been the most skilled soldier in the regiment if Levi wasn't already there.

Since then, her kill stats skyrocketed as she quickly moved up in the rankings as well as earned herself a nickname.

"I didn't realize you had a such a big crush on me." Erwin smirked. "I did not! I liked you because you respected me before you saw me kick titan ass!" Erwin laughed as he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers. She didn't have to get on her toes to kiss him and it didn't kill his back like it did when he kissed Levi. "I'm in the mood now." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled it. Katie grabbed his neck and pressed her lips onto his as she pressed him up against the wall while they explored each other's mouths.

"Red Whip." He breathed her nickname as Katie chuckled and opened up her bedroom door.

"What are you-" Erwin managed to get out as he continued to viciously kiss her. "Not here." She explained as she closed her bedroom door and broke their locked lips while she led him down the hall into the broom closet that held Levi's cleaning supplies before shoving her lips onto his again. Erwin moaned as he pushed her off him and pressed her up against the wall. Their finger clung to each other's as Katie gasped for breath while Erwin unbuckled her belt, pulling down her pants. Even as he stared at her in her black sports undies, drifting a hand down to rub her before pulling them down as well, he knew she was wet, and caressing her confirmed it.

"Aren't you in a hurry?" Katie breathed before Erwin dropped to his knees and lifted Katie's legs onto his shoulders. Her sweaty hands clenched his hair as Erwin rolled his tongue around Katie's warm, groomed pussy, flicking it every so often at her clit. Katie moaned as one of Erwin's hands snuck up her shirt and gripped her breast as the other traced around her vagine while he shoved his tongue up it.

He lifted his mouth away as he slowly pushed his fingers up her, widening them every so often. Katie let out a moan as Erwin slowly began to pump. "Aahhhhh..." Katie tried to get some form of words out, but failed miserably as Erwin pace quickened and soon he was shoving his fingers inside her at full force.

"I would have thought this would be less painful after what happened with Levi and Eren last night." Erwin snickered as his other hand pulled out from under his shirt and carefully undid the buttons of her shirt. "I'm still sore as fuck from that, thanks for the concern." Katie argued as she watched Erwin pulled her last clean shirt and uniform jacket off. "I swear, if you get these clothes dirty, I will shove my entire foot up your gay ass." She threatened. These encounters had taken a hefty toll on her laundry schedule and with the stains on them, she couldn't just ask someone for a favour and get them to wash them for her.

Erwin smiled as Katie pulled her legs off his shoulders and pulled him upright, only to shove her lips onto his. Her tongue trailed his throat as Erwin unclipped her bra and tossed it aside before groping her ass. Katie shoved him against the wall as she furiously worked the buttons of his shirt, ripping off his jacked along with it. Sweat trickled down Erwin's temple as he felt Katie's erect nipples push themselves onto his bare chest. What if Levi found out? Would he care? Katie knew how much Levi cared about her and about him so either she thought he wouldn't mind, or she didn't care if he did. Either way, Erwin wasn't going to pass this up.

Katie's hands slowly outlined Erwin's hardened crotch. "Stop teasing me." Erwin mumbled as she began to nibble his ear. Katie chuckled as she face slowly caressed his chest and her tongue danced on his lower stomach while she slowly played with his belt before ginally unbuckling. "Katie..." Erwin mumbled as he stared at her in the candlelight. Her eyes starred into his as she worked her way back up, not touching his dick. "What are you waiting for?" He demanded as she wiggled her tongue back down again.

"Beg." She ordered as she daringly got closer to his dick, less than an inch away before working her way up to his belly button again. "Please..." Erwin breathed as he stared at her longingly. His fingers traced around her ears before the gradually clenched her hair. Katie smiled and lightly tapped Erwin's piss-hole with the tip of her tongue. He stared at her in disbelief. "That's it?" He exasperated just as tightened her mouth and shoved it onto his cock. Erwin moaned as a bead of sweat trickled down into his eyes while Katie viciously began to pump her mouth on him in a rhythm.

"Oh-oh my god..." Erwin gasped as Katie licked her fingers on both hands and began to play with his balls, quickly rubbing them in a circular motion. She pressed her middle finger of her other hand into his ass, slowly wiggling it around.

"Katie..." Erwin moaned as he burst in on her hot, naked body. Katie pushed in another finger. It took everything in him to not get a boner from just looking at her, and not when she was naked. All he could ever see when he looked at her was the look she gave him when she wanted him. Even though this was only the fourth time he had been with her, he knew that look. He saw her body writhing when he went in her ass, he saw her shoving him against the wall and leaping over his desk to suck his dick, every second he spent, thinking about her, seeing her, or even hearing her voice aroused him in more ways than he had known possible. She liked him for who he was and she thought it was hot that he enjoyed to fuck guys, but most importantly, she didn't care that Levi and Erwin were together, in fact, she seemed to support it.

Erwin yanked her off his dick and threw her on the floor, making her crash into several brooms and mops. "Ah fuck, Erwin!" She blurted, looking for bruises, only to find that Erwin had taken this opportunity to shove his lips onto hers. Katie gasped for breath as Erwin pressed her sweaty body in the icy stone floor. His arms wrapped around her as he pulled her in tightly, feeling her breasts rise and fall as her breathing quickened. "Erwin..." she muttered in his ear "Don't go easy on me." Erwin smiled. He wasn't planning on it. Erwin shoved her up against a shelf as she lifted her hips a bit, making it easier for him to deeper in. "I have a surprise for you." He whispered.

"If you shove your hand inside me again I will literally unman you." Erwin chuckled as he pulled something from one of the shelves. "Still pissed about that?" He asked as he moved the item in between her legs, careful not to reveal it early. Katie glared at him as he presses his face onto her chest and began to nibble her nipples. "Besides, I think you'll miss my dick." Erwin stated. Now was the time. He shoved Levi's favourite broomstick's handle in to her vagina, catching her off guard. A scream built up in her throat as Erwin shoved his dick in her ass and began to pump the two in unison. Erwin covered Katie's mouth to muffle the screams as best he could. It wasn't as loud as last night, but considering he did that on his own while covering her mouth, it was still pretty damn loud.

Katie choked on her saliva as she splattered on the broomstick as well as Erwin. This better not give her splinters. Katie thought to herself as she shoved her lips onto Erwin's as Erwin returned with the same amount of force as he continued to aggressively pump in and out, building up speed. She could feel the smoothness of the stick, it was slightly curved even, no doubt one of the broom handles.

"ERWIN!" Katie bellowed, trying to keep herself contained. Erwin grunted as he watched her body shake in each thrust. His heart pounded in his as he pulled his dick out, broom still inside her. "What are you-" Katie managed to say but was interrupted by Erwin's dick that was shoved in her mouth. She gasped for air and blinked the tears out of her eyes to find an ass in her face. But that meant...

Katie moaned as Erwin trailled his tongue around her vagina's lips before nibbling her clit. "Nnnnnnppphhh" She mumbled as her head fell back and she slowly began to lap of their mixed juices on Erwin's ass, her tongue tickled his scrotum, tugging on a couple of his hair before she lightly licked the bottom half of his shaft, still tasting their mixed cum along with her ass. "Tell me you want me." Katie demanded before doing anything else. Erwin's body shook as he turned his head to look into her eyes. "I want you." His eyes trailed down her sweat and cum covered body. She really was beautiful.

"Louder." She whispered as she dipped two fingers in his ass. "I want you!" He raised his voice to the point that he was on the brink of yelling. "KATIE, I FUCKING WANT YOU." He bellowed. He had had enough of this game. Erwin yanked the broomstick out of her and handed it to her as grabbed her legs and shoved them over her head. He could see into her from this angle.

"You know what to do." He whispered with a smirk as he pushed the broom into her palm before shoving himself into her vagina. Katie scrunched up her nose a let out a small gasp before circling the broom around to Erwin's backside. Sweat poured down from her scalp as she shoved the broom up his ass as Erwin released a small shriek. Katie watch as tears began to build up in his eyes as Katie pumped the broomhandle as fast as she could while Erwin moved his hand down in between Katie's legs. "Don't you-" Katie sputtered before letting out an ear-piercing shriek that had Erwin quickly covering her mouth as they pumped into each other.

He loved seeing her like this. So...vulnerable.

Katie let out a small sob as Erwin expanded his fingers and was wrist-deep inside her. Honestly, she couldn't tell what was more painful, that double dick thing inside her vagina, or an entire Erwin sized hand stretching it's fingers inside her ass. Her body shook as she wrapped her other arm around Erwin's shoulders as she pulled herself closer to him. She had to do something. Grudgingly, she began to pump her hips to the same beat as Erwin, still rapidly shoving the broom up his ass. Erwin's gasped and choked, trying to get say something but with no success. "Ahhhh... K-kahhhhh...tee" He breathed as they burst on each other, covering themselves in a creamy liquid. Katie's heart pounded in her chest, not just because it was painful and exhilarating, but because the troops would be back from training now, and the hallway the cleaning closet wasn't attached to an uncommon hallway. Someone was bound to have heard something.

Katie couldn't think about that now. She couldn't stress over endless possibilities, she was with Erwin, and right now, that was all that mattered.

She gritted her teeth as he face screwed up in pain and tears swelled up in her eyes. Just because she felt things that were just as painful, didn't make it so she was immune to pain altogether, and as painful as this was, she didn't want it to stop. Sweat dripped down their bodies and unto each other as Erwin used his free hand to firmly hold her face as he shoved his tongue down her throat. He could feel her body throbbing with he pumped, tasting the sweat on her lips, his nose was filled with the fruity scent of her shampoo as Katie moaned as she threw her head back. She could tell she was on the verge.

A small light grew on them as a small creak went through the air. They both froze in horror as their eyes drifted to the door. Katie sighed in relief. "It seems you started without us." Levi stated as Eren closed the door behind them. Katie could feel Levi's eye's drifting towards Erwins ass. Oh god, he was not going to like where his broom handle was.

Levi stared at it for a second and slowly walked over to Erwin, who was still frozen with shock. "Don't stop on my account." He breathed as he yanked the broom out of Erwin's ass and began to lick the taste of him off it. Eren took a deep breath before wedging his head in between Katie and Erwin's hips. "What are you-" Erwin started as Eren flicked his tongue around Katie's clit, slowly moving around the base of Erwin's shaft while licking off the cum. There was no doubt it could not be all Erwin's. Even he couldn't cum _that _much. His fingers traced around his clothes as he yanked off his uniform as fast he could and threw it to the side. He had no intention of getting another one dirty. Eren looked back to Levi to see he had done the same.

Katie moaned as Erwin continued to pump just as Levi shoved his dick into Erwin's exposed asshole. His fingers clasped on to Erwin's asscheeks as he viciously shoved himself in his superior repeatedly. He could feel a moan rising in his throat. Erwin gasped as Levi hit his prostate. "LEVI!" He yelped as his body withered in pain. Levi smiled as Eren took the opportunity to shove his cock in Erwin's mouth. "Get your ass outta my face!" Katie blurted as she pushed Eren up and turned her body to the side and wrapped her right leg around Erwin's hip while she pulled herself into an upright position and shoved her lips onto Levi's. He could taste the sweat and cum on her lips as her tongue curled around the roof of his mouth.

His heart throbbed in his chest. He could have feelings for her. Not that he didn't, but he could have a life with her. Kids even. Levi already loved Erwin, but what would happen if he started to fall for Katie too? Did Erwin already have feelings for her? Levi swallowed hard as he pushed those questions down. Now was not the time to ask these sort of things. His right hand glided down her warm shoulders as his fingers grasped her soft breast, still clutching Erwin's ass with the right. "E-ERWIN!" Eren screeched as he burst inside Erwin's mouth. His tongue circled around the boy's dick as he tightened his lips and shoved his mouth back and forth on him. Cum dripped down from his lips as he tried to not swallow it, he had a feeling one of them would want to taste it.

Sure enough, Eren bent his head while Erwin and pulled out as Erwin shoved his mouth onto the titan shifter's. The cum swirled around in each other's mouths as their tongues wrestled for control. Eren was be far more assertive than the first time, and Erwin was particularly enjoying it. A bead of sweat dripped down into Erwin's brow as he pulled away and began to nibble Eren's balls. "Ehhh... Errrrwwwiiiiiiiinnnnnnn..." He moaned as his head fell back against the stone wall. His tongue lapped his hand before he wrapped it around the teenager's cock and began pleasure him. His own dick began to throb as his blood raced throughout his body. He was the center of attention. He had levi in his ass, Eren in his mouth, and he was inside Katie.

The smell of the cleaning chemicals was overwhelming, the exact opposite of the aroma of the stables where the had sex the night before. "I've had enough with this position." Katie breathed as she pulled away from Levi's mouth. Erwin's eyes flickered back to hers. A smile formed on his lips as he lifted himself off her, pushing Levi out of him and threw Eren in his arms. "What the hell are you doing?" Eren stuttered, flustered. Erwin opened up Eren's legs from the back and shoved the kid's ass onto his dick. Eren yelped in pain as tears swelled up in his eyes. Katie sighed as she hoisted herself up spread out her legs so Eren could enter her. "It doesn't get any easier." She remarked as she licked her lips while her eyes studied the two before she began to pump herself on the boy while Levi began to masturbate. His hand rubbed up and down is soaking wet dick, slowly building up speed. A groan rose in his throat and filled the room.

"Eren..." Erwin breathed as a geyser of cum erupted in Eren's ass.

Eren could feel the heat radiating off them. He now had an idea of what they wanted, and he knew that they wanted him there, and that was good enough for him. His tongue caressed Katie's sweat-soaked faces and he began to carefully lick all the cum off it. His breath shook as she bent her head to nibble at his nick, leaving a trail of hickies. "N-no, someone might see..." Eren breathed as he scrunched up his nose. Katie chucked as Levi tiptoed behind her. She was to focused on Eren to notice Levi's movement. Suddenly, Levi thrust his dick into Katie's as a loud shriek ripped through the air before Levi clamped his hand over her mouth. Katie's face was a burning red as Erwin groaned and let out a burst of cum into Eren's ass. The warm creamy liquid began to drip down in onto their legs. Erwin licked the salty sweat off his lips as his finger nails tug into Eren's inner thighs, still lifting him up. The feeling was overpowering as he wiggled around in pain and amusement. The air was filled with groans, gasping and the sound of skin hitting skin.

Katie shoved her lips onto theo boys as Levi began to push some of his finger in with his dick and pumped them to the same beat. Tears filled up in her eyes as she cringed in pain at each pump. "Harder." Eren breathed as he gasped for breath before Katie shoved her tongue down his throat. He was so innocent, and she knew he wanted more. She was obliged to take it from him. He may act tough but he was so romantically awkward and clueless it was hilarious. Katie could feel a burning desire with all of them, but she had something she never felt before with Eren. It was not love, no, it was more of a turn on... a jailbait sort of thing. She wanted him, she wanted to fuck him until he was so tired he couldn't lift a finger. She wanted to do that with all of them.

A sigh of relief overcame her as Levi pulled out and git down on his knees. "What are you...?" Katie trailed off as she felt something warm and wet rolled around her clit. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. She thought to herself as cum began to drip down out her hot pussy. Levi lightly dipped his tongue in her ass. It wasn't painful like a cock or fingers, it... it felt good. Levi pressed it deeper in to her as her entire body began to throb."Ahhh!" katie moaned as she burst again all over Eren and Levi. "Looks like Erwin has some competition." Eren joked in between breaths. "S-shutup." Katie whispers as Eren ran his rand around her body.

A blood curdling scream ruptured through the air as Eren shoved his lips on Katie's to try to silence her. He could feel the tear running down her face. "What the hell ar you doing to her, Levi?" Erwin smirked as Levi licked his lips. "That wasn't me." "Wow, I had no idea there was this much-" Eren started as he raised his sopping wet hand into the candle light and abruptly stopped, voice faltering. That wasn't cum. Eren gaped at his blood stained hand and glanced back at Katie's side to see that he had ripped open one of Katie's stitches. "Oh shit." he breathed as he pushed her off him "What the hell are you doing?" Levi demanded as he caught Katie, whose face was frozen. Blood was pouring out of her stitches. "You're bleeding." Erwin stated dumbfuck he stared at Katie while Levi ran to the pile of clothes and tore a piece of Eren's shirt. Katie's eyes snapped back at Erwin's words. "No fucking shit. I thought I was on my period but my vagina got lazy so it decide to take a detour out of my bullet hole" She started coldly as her eyes twinged in pain. Eren swallowed hard "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" He fumbled as Levi tied the piece of shirt around her waist.

"She needs medical attention, fast." Levi observed. "I'll take her. I have to fill out an incident form anyway." Erwin announced, nodding as he threw on his clothes as if in a trance.

Katie glanced around. There was a lot of blood on the floor. Funny, she didn't remember having this much blood.

Her eyes began to dull. "Katie?" Levi called, his voice was on edge. Katie nodded. "'Sup?" Her voice trailed away as her eyelid began to droop. "Throw her shirt on her and her underwear! I'll say she was coming out of the showing and she slipped and hit her side on the counter." Erwin ordered as Levi frantically threw her arms in her shirt and buttoned her up while Eren pulled her black panties up her legs. "That's a lot of blood." He said, glancing and the red stained floor. The pool of blood began to spread to the cleaning supplies shelves. Eren threw Katie's limp body into his arms as he walked out, quickly shutting the door behind him his hear pumped in his chest as her blood began to spread onto his shirt.

"Katie?" He desperately breathed as he sprinted through the hallway and down the stairs, taking a moment to glance at her face. Her eyes were shut. She must have lost consciousness with all the blood she lost.

"RECRUITS! ONE OF YOU GET MY HORSE IMMEDIATELY!" Erwin bellowed over the crowd of ex-cadets in the entrance. They all turned to him and a few bolted out the front door. "What happened?" Armin voice shook at the sight of the blood trail that his superior was leaving behind with a body in his arms. "Katie ripped her stitches." He breathed as he pushed them aside and pulled the door open. The moon dangled in the sky as Krista threw a saddle over Erwins horse. He swallowed hard as he mounted the horse and raced off to the nearest town muttering a small "thank you" to the girl.

Katie would not die. Erwin would make sure of it. All he could hear was the blood throbbing in his ears. He couldn't feel the sting of the wind in his eyes or the howling of the wolves in the distance. _Not like this. _He kept thinking to himself as his fingers entwined with Katies as he swallowed hard at the remembrance of her words.

_I put your hand to my chest because I wanted you to feel my heartbeat._

That would not be the last time be would hear it, he would feel her heartbeat again, in this life or the next.

* * *

_Sorry this took forever and the ending is just a bit cliche but I got really caught up in my classes and was volunteering at a summer camp for most of August :3 anyway, hope you liked it, I didn't get much detail in requests so I just was like derp there we go. _


	5. Chapter 5

Eren swallowed hard. It had been two weeks since Katie was hospitalized. From what he heard, she had lost over half of her blood on the way there. He tried not to think about it, he honestly did, but the fact remained that it was his fault. If he had been more careful she wouldn't have been in this mess and Erwin would have an extra shitload of paperwork of reports and hospital bills.

Jean had definitely taken his mind off what had happened to Katie. He seemed oddly friendly. Maybe he felt bad for him because he thought Katie and Eren has slept together, which they did, but it wasn't like Jean thought it was. For some reason, he wanted to talk about Mikasa. Eren had no problems of Jean dating her, he made that very clear but Jean was not satisfied with his answer and stormed off before showing up at his room in the middle of the night and-

"She's coming back today." Armin stated as he stared into the bowl of lumpy oatmeal in front of him. It didn't take long for rumors to circulate as to why Erwin just happened to be there when Katie was partially naked and having issues with her stitches. Most of them were spot on. Thank god that nobody noticed he and Levi exiting the broom closet after Erwin ran off with Katie. Eren swallowed hard. He could still see her pale, limp, blood drenched body when he closed his eyes. _She's alive. She's alive. _He repeated to himself whenever that image decided to pay a visit in his head. It was bad enough she had gotten shot 3 times, but this? of all the things she could have died from and she nearly died of blood loss because a clumsy titan-shifter couldn't tell if he was tearing up her ass or her stitches. God fucking damnit.

From what Eren could tell, Levi didn't much care about the rumors, dismissing them as "just some immature recruit's way of playing a joke" whenever he heard them. "Yeah. Can't say I missed her. It's pretty pathetic that she almost died from coming out of a shower wrong." Mikasa stated as she lifted a spoon of oatmeal to her mouth. Eren clenched his fists. "It wasn't like that, okay!" He shot back. Armin's eyes rose and stared into his own as Mikasa set her spoon down. "I'm not saying she's weak, she just is incredibly clumsy. Why does it matter so much anyway?" Eren started into Mikasa's dark eyes. She didn't know. She couldn't know that it was his fault. If she did find out that it she didn't just slip in the shower, Eren would be in deep shit. Even if Mikasa kept her mouth shut, would she ever look at him or treat him the same way again? She was, after all, practically Eren's sister. "It doesn't." Eren stated, glancing at Levi who was walking past the tables. He was late. Did that mean...? No, Levi and Erwin wouldn't do it without Katie... and maybe Eren. They both had made it clear that they enjoyed having him there, but they were together before either Katie or Eren had joined them, so perhaps it wasn't a big deal to have sex without them.

Levi could feel the brat's eyes on him as he walked past the table where most of the ex-cadets sat. Erwin had invited him to go pick up Katie from the doctor's with him. Of course, being Erwin he had to give a detailed layout of their schedule and a briefing of what type of behaviour was to be expected, taking so long it made him several minutes late for breakfast. Not very late, but once Katie returned he had a feeling he would be late for breakfast far more often.

His feet trudged in the thick mud that had covered the grounds. It had been raining for the past two week with very few breaks, leaving the more northern parts of wall Maria in a marshland. A willowy man stepped down off the carriage that would take them into the city and opened up the door. Levi's eye twitched as he reached his foot up as far as he could, barely able to climb inside. It wasn't his fault he was so short. "Hi." Erwin grasped Levi's hand and pulled him onto the well cushioned seat opposite himself.

"Thanks." He muttered as he looked into the tall blond's deep blue eyes and licked his lips. The man outside yelled as the carriage began to move. They were alone. Erwin sighed and slowly relaxed. "If we do anything, he'll hear us." Erwin stated, nodding at the front of the carriage as his eyes drooped. Erwin had read Levi's mind... or perhaps he was was also horny. He wanted Levi in here and not just to help him get Katie inside. "I know." Levi rolled his eyes and began to stare out the window. They couldn't risk doing anything in here, not with coachman there.

* * *

She was more flushed than the last time Erwin saw her. She was still gaunt and almost fragile looking, but considering that she had two near death experiences in less than a week, Katie looked pretty damn good. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her bangs clung to her face. Her eyes lit up when they entered the waiting room. "Hey." She breathed as Levi plopped down in the chair beside her. She was wearing a pair of plain brown pants and a pastel purple tunic that brought out her eyes. "It's been a while." she stated, glancing at Levi's lips as Erwin continued to talk to the woman at the front desk.

"You look like shit." Levi said in a monotone voice as he scanned her with his eyes. Katie snorted. "You should have seen me a week ago. I couldn't even stand and my face and was even pastier looking than this pale, shiny piece of ear wax you see before you." Katie gestured to her face as she rolled her eyes. Levi smirked and glanced in the other direction. It was hard to imagine someone like Katie being so frail and weak, he was glad he didn't visit her earlier. Besides, she could handle the solitude just fine. The last thing she needed was someone hovering over her when she already felt useless, trying to help her with everything. Not that Levi would do that, but he definitely couldn't just watch as someone had to put her in a wheelchair. _Oh god._ Katie in a wheelchair. Levi furrowed his brow as he pushed the image out of his head. She hated it when people pitied her.

"I just spoke with Dr. Fisher, he says it fine with you to go with us, but you'll have to check in in 3 weeks." Erwin stated with a tinge of pain in his voice as he offered a hand to help Katie up. "Thank god, we can leave." Levi blurted as rose from his chair while Katie stared at Erwin's hand. She was pretty sure she could get up without his help and there being hardly any pain but it seemed rude to reject so...

Katie's cold fingers wrapped around Erwin's warm ones a he pulled her to her feet, muttering a small 'thank you'. Levi marched ahead. The sooner he got out of this musty old hellhole, the better. "Wait!" Levi grimaced and turned around as Katie reached behind her chair. "Can't keep up?" He jeered before his face fell to see that Katie had pulled out a pair of crutches. "I need them for walking long distances." She explained, hurriedly. Erwin swallowed hard as the blonde tucked them under her shoulder and followed Levi outside.

Sure, Katie was a stubborn, prideful person, but when it came down to it she knew when she needed help. Katie was well aware how sore her legs were after walking down to the waiting room minutes ago and not using the crutches when she needed them would only make things worse. It might have been different if Dr. Fisher hadn't specifically told her to use her crutches for long distances until she had another checkup with him, but doctors are doctors for a reason. There was no way Katie would risk collapsing on the ground, or worse, losing consciousness in public.

The carriage ride back was fairly long, when they arrived back at their base it was late in the afternoon. Levi stomach turned, begging for food as the coachmen opened the door and helped Katie out first. She bit her lip as she stared at the pathway leading into the fort. Fuck. She was definitely going to need her crutches for this. Levi's face twinged as he watch her hobble up the pathway. She was determined to get inside without any help. Why the hell was she always so stubborn?

Katie could feel the eyes piercing through her as her crutches dragged across the wooden floor. "I'm going to go change" She breathed as she did her best to casually walk up the stairs, leaving Erwin in Levi. in the middle of the entrance hallway. "Everyone, get back to your shit." Levi ordered, not raising his voice. Erwin clasped a hand to Levi's shoulder as all the soldiers in the room scurried off. "Tell Melonie in the kitchens that I sent you to get some food for the both of us." Erwin swallowed as he watched katie's shadow disappear and the sound of her footsteps fade. "I have some paperwork I need to do." Levi bit his lip and nodded as his towering superior clambered up the stairs to his office. Erwin's uniform definitely flattered his ass.

A small knock rang through the air as Katie pulled her hair out from inside her shirt. "What?" She demanded as she opened the door, leaning on the frame. Levi was standing just outside her door with two mugs of black coffee in his hands. Katie looked down at them. How the fuck did knock on the door if he had a mug of coffee in each hand? "I thought you might want a decent cup of coffee after all that hospital food." He stated, handing her one. Katie stared at it as a small, warm, smile grew on her face. "You can stay... if you want." She offered as she walked back inside her room and plopped on her bed. The mug warmed up her fingers nicely. Levi followed her, closing the door behind him, eyeing her chest. She still looked incredibly frail. She took a small sip and sighed, staring at the dresser across from her bed.

Levi swallowed hard and sat down beside her, his fingers grazing his face as he tried to think of something to comfort her. "Well... At least you lost weight so won't be crushing Eren anymore." Katie froze, mid sip before her face blazed with anger as she slowly turned her head around to face him. "TWO FUCKING WEEKS. YOU HAD TWO FUCKING WEEKS TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING TO MAKE ME NOT FEEL LIKE SHIT AND THE BEST YOU COULD COME UP WITH IS SUGGESTING THAT I AM FAT? God, Levi." Levi smirked as he lifted his chin up to kiss her. She wasn't actually mad. Just frustrated with how useless she was. Katie bent her head down as his soft lips pressed against her. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Actually, I thought of a better way to take your mind off it." Levi stated as he stood up from the bed, finishing the last of his coffee and placing his mug on her dresser.

Katie's eyes widened as Levi's fingers tugged at his belt, pulling down his pants before slowly stroking himself. "Um... Levi...?" Katie gave a concerning look. It was perfectly normal for this type of thing to happen, but usually it started off with touching each other, not touching themselves. Still, she rather enjoyed the sight. Levi's hand worked furiously as his speed increased while he began to massage his balls with his thumb and index on his other hand, lightly stroking his asshole with his pinkie. His chest rose and fell as he let out a groan. Katie licked her lips as her heart pumped in her chest. She raised as finger to her mouth and began to nibble her knuckle lightly as she continued to stare at Levi's cock. She couldn't take her eyes away, not even for a second. Levi groaned as shoved two of his fingers in his ass, beginning to pump. _Oh my god. OH MY GOD. _Katie swallowed hard as she subconsciously began to unbutton her shirt. She could feel her nipples becoming erect. Her fingers shook as she struggled with her bra clasp until it finally gave way. Levi glanced back at her and smirked. He knew she couldn't resist a sight like this.

Katie shoved her lips onto Levi's as his fingers cupped her face while he pushed himself onto his tippy toes. He could feel her nipples poking through his shirt. She yanked off Levi's jacket as he began to pull off his buttons until he could finally feel her warm chest on his. He moved his mouth down onto her neck as his feet retracted, leaving a trail of hickes before his chin grazed her nipple. He knew she liked it when he played with her tits. His tongue rolled around her nipple after licking his hand and beginning to massage her other breast. Katie moaned as her head tilted back. She was still weak form all the blood she had lost. Levi could feel her pulse in her chest. Her breasts smelled of hazelnut and vanilla, which begged the question; did they normally smell like that or did she start rubbing nuts and vanilla beans on her boobs when nobody was looking? Levi hadn't really taken notice before, perhaps because it wasn't a strong scent.

Levi's hand drifted past her own belt and dove into her panties. She was already wet. Katie chuckled as she pressed her hand into her trousers too, gently stroking her clit. Levi bit his lip before biting down on her nipple. The bruises from last time seemed to have faded but he could fix that. His tongue circled around her nipple as Katie moaned, pressing a finger inside. Levi smirked and pushed his own in as well and began to pump inside her. He breath shook as Levi ran his slender, cold fingers up her body, feeling every curve, every crevice, hovering over where she nearly bled to death, not touching her bandages and continuing up her ribcage. He could feel the warmth of her wet pussy as his fingers explored inside. He shoved in his middle, making Katie let out a small gasp, not stopping for a second. Her other hand wrapped around his penis, slowly caressing it.

"Harder." He ordered. Katie smiled as she stared into his cold, grey eyes. "No." She whispered as she dipped her tongue in his mouth before shoving it down his throat. He wanted to rip off all her clothes and throw her across the bed, shove her against the wall, just... take control. He wanted her to scream his name. "Nnnnggg" She mumbled as Levi thrust his pinkie in her ass. Her grip on his dick tightened as she began to move her hand on him at a faster pace. Their teeth gnashed together as rubbed his dick on the crotch of Katie's pants. He wanted her, he wanted to make her shake and cry in pain and still ask for more. He want to make her so sore she could barely move when she woke up.

"Wait." She breathed as she pushed her mouth away from his. Levi already knew what she would say. "I want to get them-" "I'll find Erwin, you worry about Eren." Levi stated in a monotone voice as he stared into Katie's eyes. He hadn't spoken to her in weeks, yet he knew nearly everything about her. She swallowed hard and grasped Levi's hand that was in her panties with hers that was in here as well and pulled it out. "I kind of wish we could have finished that." Levi muttered as he turned around to throw on his shirt while Katie buttoned up her own. "We'll meet here once we find them." Katie breathed before pecking Levi on the lips. and heading outside her bedroom door. Eren would probably be in the weight room or the dining hall. Perhaps in his room. She would check there first.

Levi speed walked through the hallway. His heart pumped in his chest. He, Erwin and Eren hadn't had sex without Katie since she was hospitalized, at least, not with each other. Levi rounded a corner and bust the to Erwin's office open without knocking. "Levi-? I-" Erwin started but Levi marched up to his desk and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "They will be were waiting for you." He stated as he dragged him out the door and released him. "What the hell are you talking about?" Erwin demanded as Levi beckoned him to follow. "What do you think?" Erwin eyes grew wide as he quickened his pace and followed Levi to Katie's room. He knew what would be waiting there.

Levi opened the door to katie sitting anxiously on her bed with Eren beside her, glancing up at them as they entered. Erwin's eye bulged as he noticed that her bra was cast aside and her nipples were poking out of her shirt. It felt like it had been centuries since they had all been together like this. He swallowed hard. She still wanted to continue this, what ever _this_ is. Erwin didn't it to end either. He didn't want to ever stop looking forward to his evenings, no matter how far behind he fell in his paperwork, or how often he had to wash his uniforms. It didn't matter how the plans and training were going. They were all here, they all knew what came next.

Katie slyly smiled as Erwin closed the door behind him. She would make them want her before they did anything. Katie whipped her body around and shoved Eren against her mattress. "Ka-Katie...?" He breathed, confused as she shoved her lips on to his and explored his mouth. Hers finger crept their way up his shirt and began to outline each one of the muscles in his torso. She could hear his heart throbbing in his chest. There was no doubt the kid missed this too.

Levi swallowed hard at the sight before him. He had forgotten how arousing it was to watch her... to watch him. He could still smell her breasts from minutes ago. He had forgotten how care she put into feeling someone up before they actually did anything. He could feel his blood pumping in his ears as his cock began to rise. He could hear Erwin's breathing quicken. All Levi did was glance at Erwin and before he could do anything Erwin shoved him up against Katie's dresser, shoving his tongue down Levi's throat. Levi's eyes widened in surprise as he groaned, tugging on Erwin's jacket. Both of their eyes locked on Eren and Katie while their lips were locked with each other's.

Erwin ripped of Levi's trousers as fast as he could while Levi did the same to him, not breaking their locked lips for a second. It had been so long since Erwin had sex with Levi and Levi alone. He forgot how good it felt to Press his small, warm body against something and teasing him so much Levi was begging, how good he smelt. Erwin pushed Levi's thighs apart and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth, covering them in saliva. Levi gasped for air as Erwin dipped his fingers in his ass. "Don't tease me." Levi ordered as coldly glared into Erwin's eye. His stare would have sent a shiver down most people's spine, but not Erwin. Erwin knew him too well to be scared by something as simple as an angry squint. Erwin smiled, dipping his fingers in deeper and deeper until Levi was moaning with his head thrown back, He was so hot. Erwin shoved his lips onto Levi's for a second time as he pulled his hand out and dipped his dick in, lightly stroking Levi's cock.

"Er-Erwin..." Levi breathed as his heart raced in his chest. "I told you not to tease me, you fuck." He whispered angrily into his superior's ear. A smirk began to grow on Erwin's face. _Just a little longer._ He thought to himself. He raised the palm of his hand to his face and licked to before shoving it onto Levi's dick, Rubbing it up and down furiously a his other massaged his balls. Levi could barely contain himself. WHat was that idiot doing? _Oh god. _Levi's heart began to race as sweat dripped down from Erwin's Hairline into Levi's eyes. "Fucking do it already." He ordered, doing his best to don't break contact with Erwin's lips. Erwin shook his head and chuckled. "Beg." He whispered in the captain's ear. Levi's eyes froze. So he wanted him to give him a show? To prove he was his bitch? Levi had no intention of giving in this easily, but...

Erwin's dick circled around Levi's asshole. _Fuck, he's going to pay for this._ "Erwin... please... get your dick inside my fucking ass." Levi cringed as he the words left his mouth Erwin paused. "What the hell are you wai-" Levi started but interrupted himself with a large gasp as Erwin shoved his dick into him, his body puled around him as Erwin began to pump manically at an alarming speed.

Levi's breath shook as Katie's long curly hair hung over Eren's face, ticking his forehead while she unbuckled his belt, yanking down his trousers and pulling down his underwear with it. Levi didn't have a boner before, he sure as fuck had one now. Eren moaned as his fingers immediately began to work his superior's shirt, furiously unbuttoning it and tossing it to the side along with her jacket, leaving her breast dangling above his chest. His breath quickened as he glanced at them. He couldn't help but notice how large they were. "Go ahead." She whispered in his ear as she began to lift Eren's shirt over his head. Eren swallowed hard. He was there. He was really fucking there. Levi wasn't pushing him around and shoving his dick up his ass while sucking on Katie's tits and Erwin was tearing up her ass with his thick-ass dick and monster sized hands. Katie had him pressed against her bed for one reason and one reason only. She wanted to fuck him, and that was something that Eren was totally okay with. He had sex with her multiple times before, why was this such a big deal to him? Perhaps it was because she pushed him down first, the other times it had been Erwin or Levi but Katie chose him first, and that may not have meant much to her, but Eren sure as hell wouldn't take it lightly.

His fingers wove around her own belt as he yanked it off and pulled her pants off as fast as he could while still keeping his lips with hers. Their teeth began to gnash together as Eren's sweaty fingers clung to her back, careful not to go anywhere near her bandages, the last thing he wanted was to send her to the hospital again. Her breath shook as his hand wiggled its way into her thong and caressed her clit. He suddenly pulled his head away from her mouth, slightly lifting her a little higher before shoving his tongue between her abs and slowly working his way up her salty skin to her soft breasts. Katie's breathing increased rapidly as she gasped. The teenager was far better than the last time she had sex with him. Her eyes trailed up to Levi and Erwin to find Erwin pumping himself inside Levi, moaning as their eyes lay locked on herself and Eren. Katie smiled and shifted her hips before Eren finally gave in and threw off her thong before shoving himself inside her.

"Nnnnaahhhhhh..." Katie breathed as she felt Eren's cock pulse through her vagina while his back curled so he could bite down on her tits at the same time. SHe missed this. She truly did. She wanted them all, and you'd think that spending some time away from her regular foursomes would make her rethink her choices but it didn't. She wanted to fuck them all so bad, she wanted to throw Eren across the room and hear his innocent little whimpering as she shoved him inside her, she wanted them to pull some stupid and incredibly painful shit that would blow her mind and destroy her insides. She wanted to do this every day until it she died. Blood raced through her body as Eren began to pump faster and faster.

"My turn." Levi stated as he threw himself on top of Katie, smashing her boobs into Eren's face so he could barely breathe as yanked Katie's ass into the air. "Fucking do it." SHe ordered, turning her head back so her eyes could meet Levi's. It had been far too long since she had someone inside her and that had to be fixed immediately. SHe wanted them all to pay attention to her. She didn't care how obnoxious it sounded in her head, she needed it. Erwin slowly sauntered over to her while his finger wrapped around her face. She swallowed hard as she looked up to him and smirked as he knelt on the bed. Just as Levi shoved himself into Katie's ass, Katie's fingernail's dug into Erwin's while she shoved her tightened mouth onto Erwin's dick, not wasting a second. Her body shook as all three of the guys pumped inside her without rhythm, just simply as fast as they could. Sweat began to pool in Eren's belly button as he felt a rise in his throat. "Ahhh... I'm gonna cum!" He blurted as the creamy liquid began to ooze out of Katie's warm, wet pussy and dripped on to Eren and Levi. Erwin smiled. Thank god we wasn't the first one to-

Erwin groaned as Katie shoved a hand up his ass and licked the bottom of his shaft, a strand of her hair tickling his foreskin. A burst of cum splattered onto Katie's face as Katie chuckled, not slowing down the ass pumping. Erwin licked his lips as Eren's mouth crawled up between Katie's tits while Eren pushed Katie's mouth off him, replacing it with his own. Erwin's breath shook as his legs went numb. _Holy shit. Holy fucking shit._

His fingers ran up Katie's face before bending his back and shoving his lips onto hers, taking off some of the cum and shoving his finger's into Levi's mouth as he began to nibble. Erwin's heart raced as Katie's soft, erect nipples poked into his hard, sweat covered, chest. Levi teeth gently nibbled Erwin's finger before he began to suck on them, flicking his tongue around his cum-soaked knuckles, swallowing it all down. He wanted more than just Katie's ass. They all wanted more of her after not seeing her for this long. It might have been just a couple of weeks, but time just seemed to have stopped once she was hospitalized. Nobody knew if she would make it. She had, after all, lost nearly 60% of her blood. You don't just simply walk away from something like that, especially if you are unconscious for 3 days. God, she must have shit herself in that time, that would be a disgusting thing to wake up to.

Levi pressed his hand into her ribcage and flipped her onto her back so her head was hanging off the bed. Katie gasped as she let out a puff of air "What the fuck?" She demanded, panting, as Levi spread her legs across the bed. Erwin smiled, knowing exactly where Levi was going with this. Eren glared at Levi before glancing at Katie's head that was at perfect blowjob level. A devilish grin grew across the titan-shifter's face as he rolled off the bed. Erwin lifted Katie's ass onto his dick, lightly dipping himself in As Levi sat on Erwin's lap and began to do the same with her vagina . "Don't you fucking dare tease me." Katie snarled at her superiors who smiled as they glanced at each other "No guarantees." Levi stated as he dipped himself in her again. Katie's breath shook as her brows furrowed. "God fucking damnit, FUCK ME ALREADY!" Katie's voice boomed as Eren shoved his dick in her mouth. His penis filled up the back of her throat as Levi and Erwin finally shoved themselves into her, the three of them pumping in unison. Katie's body shook as sweat dripped into her eyes. Levi moaned as he pressed his salty lips onto Erwin's as he shoved his hand in along with Erwin's dick into Katie's ass.

Katie scream would have shattered their eardrums if she hadn't choked on Eren's dick, spewing saliva and coughing everywhere as tears dripped down onto her forehead. Her boobs were shiny from the sweat and Levi and Erwin had the perfect view. Levi turned his neck so he could meet Erwin's lips, viciously gnashing their teeth together as Erwin grasped Levi's face with his other hand while the both continued to pump. He could feel the heat rising in his throat. as he let out a loud moan along with an explosion cum that seeped down all over Erwin's and his groins.

"Fu...uuck" Eren breathed as he watched Katie cough and sputter. His body shook as he felt himself burst just as he pulled out so she could catcher her breath. The cum splattered all over her hair and face. Katie's chest rose and fell rapidly as Eren knelt down and licked the cum off her face. It was now just an impulse to him. His tongue traced around her lips as her body shook and cringed with each thrust Erwin and Levi did. It took everything in her not to cry out in pain. As much as Eren wanted his dick to be in her with Levi's, he knew that it definitely would help her condition, after all, she was still supposed to be recovering. His tongue plunged into her mouth and her in his as their teeth ground together. Eren's hand traced its way up to Katie's sopping wet pussy. His hand hovers over her vagina before shoving it in along with Levi's dick. Her scream erupted through the air as her entire body cringed. She wanted more, despite all the pain, she wanted them all she wanted to fuck them to death, it didn't matter if tears were streaming down her face, if she was so sore she couldn't move. It didn't matter. All she wanted was them.

Sweat dripped down their burning bodies as the sound of raindrops against the window filled the empty sounds in between the groaning, pumping, teeth gnashing, and Katie screams. Her blood pumped through her chest as she gasped for breath. Levi glanced down at her breasts which thanks to the fact she was half hanging off the bed , were erected in the air. His heart throbbed in his chest as he felt Katie pulse around him, as he felt the bas of Erwin's shaft grinded up in his ass crack, as Eren hand dove into Katie in unison with Levi's dick. He wanted them. All of them he missed fucking every spare second they had, the rush he got form the place they did it. And despite his tiredness, he sure as hell wasn't going to give into exhaustion yet, he still yearned for more. But they were out of practice. Their stamina had gone to hell without all the daily sex.

Tears dripped down onto the floor as Katie let out a muffled sob while her cum began to drip down onto Levi and Erwin. "I-I-" She whispered she shook her head. It was too much. It killed her how much she wanted to keep going although she knew she couldn't.

"I can't." She breathed as she pulled her lips away from Eren's. "Stop." She raises her voice as Eren looks into her eyes. He swallows hard as he sees how many tears have fallen to the floor and pulls his hand out of her. "Levi...? Erwin...?" She pants. "Katie... I'm- I'm sorry..." Eren stutters but Katie is too busy cringing in pain to hear. A shriek ruptures from her throat as both Levi and Erwin give her one more go before finishing off. Katie's breath is shaking uncontrollably. It may not have been smart to have fucked the second she got back from the doctor when she hadn't fully recovered. Levi and Erwin each grab onto one of her wrists and fully pull her onto her bed as she gasps for air, still shaking.

Levi stares into her brown eyes and swallows hard as he pulls her close into his chest as he sits, leaned against the wall while Erwin caresses her legs. Eren climbs onto the bed and rests his head against Katie's belly. "Sorry" Erwin mutters as Levi does the same, both staring into her eyes. Katie smiles. "Don't be." she breathes as she licks her lips. Her legs begin to wrap around Erwin's torso as her nose presses into Levi's shoulder, eyes beginning to droop. All that can be heard in the room is the sound of breathing.

She's home.


End file.
